


Принцесса-невеста

by Archie_Wynne



Series: ББ-Квест [1]
Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - Simon Morgenstern
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Блю все-таки вернулся.





	Принцесса-невеста

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается терпеливым и замечательным друзьям, без которых этот текст бы не появился. И С. Моргенштерну, кому же еще.

Все началось с возмущений Пиноккио, которому опять стало скучно. На этот раз местом для излияния своего недовольства он выбрал Башню Ведьм — часть гаванского замка, специально выделенную для магических гостей с Тринадцатого Этажа. Туда его, разумеется, никто никогда не звал, и ни один из волшебников не имел желания выслушивать жалобы Пиноккио, но кто вообще спрашивал их мнения?

— Сбегу, — уверял Пиноккио в очередной раз. — Сбегу к чертовой матери, за тридевять земель, в Багдад… Нет, не вариант, там чересчур горячие девочки, слишком уж обидно будет. В Сказочную Русь, вот! В дремучие леса, и меня там сожрет Змей Горыныч.

— Твои знания русского фольклора определенно радуют, — насмешливо мурлыкнула Мэдди, лежавшая на подоконнике стрельчатого окна прямо над его головой.

— Меня там сожрут, — упрямо повторил Пиноккио, — и вам всем будет стыдно за это. Потому что довели до этого вы. Да-да, вы все! — он обвиняюще тыкал пальцем в Ведьм, многозначительные взгляды которых в адрес друг друга говорили: ну что, еще немного потерпим его или превратим уже во что-нибудь не говорящее, а?

— Тебя уже съедал кит, и ничего, — заметила Озма.

— Вы же Ведьмы! — возмущенно взмахнул руками Пиноккио. — Вы все здесь для того, чтобы налаживать жизнь королевства, разве нет?

— Не совсем, — напомнила Моргана. — Ты, может, не помнишь или не знаешь таких тонкостей, Пиноккио, но магия в Гавани довольно жестко ограничена, так что Ведьмы в мирное время здесь больше гости, нежели серьезная и деятельная сила. Иное дело — на войне, но угрозы извне пока нет.

— Есть угроза! Правда, нихрена не извне, она прямо здесь и состоит в том, что мы тут скоро впадем в дремучее средневековье!

Гретель нервно поежилась, и это не укрылось от Пиноккио.

— Вот! Ты меня понимаешь! — одобрил он, похлопав ее по плечу.

— Не уверена, что мы понимаем друг друга, — призналась Гретель. — Не думаю, что тебя когда-нибудь пытала инквизиция.

— Я сейчас переживаю моральную пытку, потому что компания Джека в Голливуде спонсировала новый сериал, а у нас до сих пор нет кабельного телевидения. Мне что, возвращаться назад в Нью-Йорк только для того, чтобы телик посмотреть?

— Почему бы и нет? — фыркнула Озма. — Красная Шапочка же отправляется туда время от времени исключительно ради шопинга. Пусть твоей единственной причиной будет «Нетфликс».

— Скорее «Эйч Би Оу».

— Неважно. Мы не наколдуем тебе телик и вообще ничего не наколдуем для удовлетворения твоих прихотей. Это не наше дело. За техническими новинками — к Вейланду. С жалобами — к Красной Шапочке. За разрешением на магию — лично к королю. Ясно? — отрезала Озма.

— Ты как мороженое зимой, Озма. Просто кайф — и сплошная зубная боль в одно время, — Пиноккио вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Многие из Ведьм вздохнули с облегчением.

— Еще немного, и я бы нарушила ограничения на использование магии, — призналась Озма. — Ну бесит же!

Она поздно спохватилась, что главной Ведьме нужно держать марку, и досадливо прикусила хорошенькую детскую губку.

— Если мы переедем назад в Золушкину тыкву, вероятно, он будет докучать нам меньше, — сказала Моргана.

— Ни за что! — тряхнула белокурыми локонами Озма. — Просто нужно уметь поставить несносного мальчишку на место.

— Он в тебя, кажется, влюблен, — насмешливо заметила Лэйк. — «Мороженое зимой». Какие поэтичные метафоры в твой адрес.

— Будешь так шутить — превращу в рыбу и верну назад в твое гребаное озеро, — пообещала Озма как можно суровее.

— Ничего у тебя не выйдет без королевского разрешения, — хихикнула Лэйк. — Интересно, ему правда дадут добро на эти самые коробки с картинками?

— Пожалуй, я прослежу за ним, — Мэдди соскользнула с подоконника, мягко приземлилась на колени Гретель, а оттуда, предварительно дав почесать себя за ушком, на пол. — Дело выглядит занятным.

***  
Своей новой жертвой Пиноккио выбрал Красную Шапочку. В конце концов, и верно, ведь это ее дело — разбираться в потребностях и жалобах населения? Пиноккио отловил Шапочку по пути из кухни и вцепился в бедняжку мертвой хваткой.

— Шапочка, ну пожалуйста! Сделаешь это для меня? Просто меня самого Вейланд слушать не станет… Разве только если я буду его доставать ежечасно. Ночные серенады, блин, под окнами кузницы петь ему, что ли? Так он и то в мою сторону даже не посмотрит, гребаный он…  
.  
— Если ты отмочишь что-нибудь в этом духе, Пиноккио, нам придется расхлебывать последствия еще одного убийства и обзаводиться королевским психиатром для Вейланда. Я его попрошу, — Шапочка ласково потрепала Пиноккио по голове.

— Только давай без этого, а? — шарахнулся он в сторону. — Заранее спасибо тебе, конечно, но ты еще за щечки меня потискай, как маленького.

— Прости, пожалуйста, но удержаться правда очень сложно, — улыбнулась Шапочка. — Я бы хотела, чтобы мы с тобой дружили, но иногда все порчу, да?

— Я тебе все прощу, если ты уговоришь Вейланда устроить нам телевидение. Особенно если будет телик с видео. А если еще и компьютер, и интернет…

— Давай пока остановимся на телевизоре, хорошо? — Шапочка молитвенно сложила руки. — Вот и славно, вижу, ты согласен. Уже бегу в кузницу.

Она, разумеется, знала, что «прощать» в ее случае совершенно нечего, но выполнить просьбу Пиноккио хотелось. Красная Шапочка очень ответственно относилась к своей должности специалиста по контактам с общественностью в королевстве, и раз представителем общественности на этот раз оказался Пиноккио и он пришел к ней с проблемой, проблему было необходимо решить.

Король не появлялся в Гавани третий день, и два дня из них едва ли не всем ее обитателям пришлось выслушивать капризы Пиноккио — будь Мухолов в королевстве, все это лилось бы непосредственно в его привычные к подобному уши или не лилось бы никуда совсем. В случае очередной навязчивой идеи у Пиноккио Мухолов обыкновенно аккуратно сворачивал такие разговоры еще в зародыше и тащил приятеля в кондитерскую, на бейсбол или на рестлинг — смотря по степени запущенности ситуации.

Вейланд-кузнец слушал Шапочку очень серьезно, задумчиво скреб затылок и щурился на дверь кузницы, в проеме которой, уверенный в своей невидимости, нетерпеливо маячил Пиноккио.

— Понял задачу, — наконец кивнул Вейланд. — У нас в библиотеке найдутся подходящие справочники по теме?

— Не думаю.

— То есть все равно придется ждать Муха и отправлять его потом за книжками про телевизоры?

— Не обязательно. Думаю, можно вместе порыться в кладовой с вещами, что когда-то перенес в Гавань Блю при помощи Волшебного Плаща. Там чего только нет. Может, даже телевизор для Пиноккио найдется? Отыщем и придумаем, как его подключить и настроить.

— Провести в средневековый замок электричество только ради одного телевизора с кабельным, — философски изрек Вейланд. — Все как всегда, ничего необычного.

Шапочка пожала плечами и чуть виновато улыбнулась. Она сама не успела пристраститься к кабельному в Нью-Йорке, а электричество так и осталось для нее странным и непонятным явлением. Однако она любила мир обывателей-«простаков», обыкновенных смертных, и с удовольствием освоила бы его очередную частичку. Во время совместных с Вейландом и Пиноккио поисков в кладовой Красная Шапочка проявляла рвения больше всех, осторожно и ловко пробираясь между завалов коробок, книг, посуды, оружия и высоко поднимая свечной фонарь, выхватывавший из полумрака самые разные, пока не пущенные в дело сокровища: коврик для твистера, тостер, коллекцию ножей Синей Бороды, «Монополию», фен.

Поход в кладовую увенчался успехом: наконец раздался победный крик Пиноккио, и вот Шапочка уже смахивала пыль с плазменного экрана.

— Любопытно, кто догадался запихнуть в Волшебный Плащ телевизор? — поинтересовался Вейланд.

— Кто бы это ни был, он позаботился и о плеере, — Пиноккио сунул Шапочке в руки пыльную коробку с дисками, а сам подхватил видеомагнитофон. — Все круто.

— Осталось решить вопрос с электричеством, — напомнил Вейланд, поднимая телевизор одной рукой, а другой сгребая в карман книжки с инструкциями. — Может, ветряной генератор на первое время подойдет? А там подумаем о гидроэлектростанции с минимальным ущербом для водопада в Колизее…

***  
Вернувшийся Мухолов застал странное строительство, что затеял Вейланд с западной стороны замка. К большому облегчению Мухолова, это хотя бы не была крепостная стена. Вейланд мечтал устроить настоящий военный гарнизон, но, по представлениям Мухолова о мирной политике Гавани, такие новшества никак не вписывались в облик королевства, не приемлющего войны и любое насилие. В общем, на счастье, гарнизоном или чем-то подобным и не пахло. Вверх по каменной кладке башни взбирались строительные леса, а сама постройка представляла собой высокую ветряную мельницу из дерева и глины, упрочненную металлическими скобами. С лесов свисали свернутые кольца проводов в шелковой обмотке — дело лап паука Веба.

— Привет, Вейланд! — крикнул Мухолов снизу кузнецу, который прилег на лесах отдохнуть и погреться на солнышке с книжкой. — Это еще что за новшества?

— Генератор для электростанции, — отозвался Вейланд, свесив с лесов бороду. — И тебе привет, Мух. Наконец-то ты вернулся!

— Меня не было всего пару дней, а ведь вернись я чуть позже — и замок было бы не узнать, — Мухолов вскарабкался на площадку, где расположился Вейланд, и обнял великана-кузнеца, обхватив его, насколько хватило длины рук. — Нам все же понадобилось электричество? Уже? Я думал, мы этим после дорог займемся.

— Пиноккио смертельно захотелось посмотреть кабельное, — Вейланд выразительно помахал перед носом Мухолова книгой «Телемастеру-самоучке» и поправил сбившееся пенсне, совсем крошечное на его широком лице. — Вот и осваиваю теперь новые горизонты инженерии.

— Кабельное телевидение в Гавани? Ну, даже и не знаю. Я в лампочках-то был не уверен.

— А в необходимости укрепления крепостной стены ты теперь уверен?

— И не мечтай. Никаких стен и крепостей. Давай еще и тюрьму построим!

— Наконец-то! Сто раз говорил ведь: давно нужна тюрьма. Я даже знаю, кого первого туда запереть, может, это бы его хоть немного угомонило, мелкая он щепка в заднице.

Мухолов рассмеялся.

— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал, — ответил он. — А если серьезно, у нас есть дела поважнее.

— Это касается твоего путешествия? Отлично, за ужином все расскажешь. Уверен, твоих рассказов все ждут не дождутся, особенно Шапочка.

Шапочка действительно ждала. Еще как ждала.

— Вернулся? — Шапочка бросила диски, что они разбирали вместе с Пиноккио в королевской спальне, где пока пристроили телевизор, и мгновенно вскочила на ноги.

— Да-да, только что видела его величество с Вейландом, — кивнула Гретель. — Скорее за мной!

— Шапочка! — окликнул Красную Шапочку Пиноккио. — Что бы там Мух ни говорил, помни: телевидение — отличная идея. Убеди его, ок? Наш уговор в силе!

— Да, разумеется, — рассеянно проговорила Шапочка, выскочив из комнаты.

Ни о каком уговоре ей, конечно же, совсем не думалось. Шапочка птичкой пролетела по замковым галереям, скользнула вниз по лестнице, выпорхнула из парадных дверей, отдышалась, поправила платье и нарочито неспешно и важно прошествовала к строительным лесам.

— Его величество король Гавани тут? — весело осведомилась она, глянув сквозь перекрестья опор вверх. — По нему скучают в замке, а он туда совсем не торопится?

С верхней площадки раздался треск, посыпались искры, а потом показались две взъерошенных головы.

— Берегись! — крикнул Вейланд.

Рядом с Шапочкой на траву упал, рассыпав веер искр, клубок проводов. Мухолов, переместившийся в одно мгновение с окриком кузнеца, перенес Шапочку подальше на долю секунды ранее, чем провода коснулись травы.

— Боже, как ты? Все хорошо? Тут у нас такие эксперименты… — Мух опасливо оглянулся на провода.

— Да, конечно, — Шапочка не торопилась выскальзывать из его рук. — Привет, Амброуз. Вижу, ты не против идей Пиноккио? А то я как раз хотела словечко за него замолвить.

— Вовсе не против! Если Вейланд позаботится о безопасности, и мы в итоге не спалим замок — все прекрасно.

— Значит, все хорошо, и у нас будет телевидение?

— Да, разумеется, — в голосе Мухолова мелькнула явная неуверенность.

— Мух?.. Что-то все же не так?

— Нет-нет, — Мухолов тряхнул головой, словно сгоняя наваждение. — Считай, что у меня просто есть некое неясное… Беспокойство? Предчувствие? Ерунда, наверное, пора пророчеств прошла, а если и нет, какие пророчества могут быть связаны с кабельным? Пора отключить режим Кассандры.

— Какой режим?

— Я тебе как-нибудь потом расскажу, — Мухолов, приобняв Шапочку, поцеловал ее в макушку. — Пойдем домой. Умираю с голоду и от любопытства, что у них там вышло с теликом.

Вейланд всегда был скор на руку в любой из своих задумок, поэтому просмотр телевизора назначили на вечер того же дня, после ужина, отложив иные дела и рассказы о королевских странствиях. День был ветреный, так что генератор Вейланда за окном исправно вращал лопасти, и электричества оказалось вполне достаточно для работы настольной лампы и тостера, принесенных из кладовой для пробы напряжения и силы тока. Они включились тоже… Конечно, не сразу.

— Мух, запиши, пожалуйста, в список необходимого на будущее этот, как его… Амперметр, — попросил Вейланд, вставая с пола и осторожно поднимая закопченное одеяло, которое он только что набрасывал на горящий тостер.

— И еще парочку огнетушителей. И вентилятор, — попросила Шапочка и, кашляя от едкого дыма, распахнула окно пошире.

— Это не опасно вообще? — поинтересовалась Мэдди, беспокойно наблюдавшая за экспериментами с электричеством с комода у дальней стены.

Пожар явно пришелся не по нутру колдовской кошке, и ее черная шерсть теперь стояла на загривке дыбом, будто бы тоже наэлектризованная.

— Нет, разве что для неокрепшего мозга. Некоторые каналы просто ужас, а затягивают намертво, — вздохнул Мухолов. — Помню, как мы с Гримблом подсели сначала на спортивный, а потом на тот, где шел сериал примерно на тысячу эпизодов… Или больше? Ну, тот самый, про парня в синей будке. Интересно, он, случаем, не сказание?..

— И сколько вы слезть не могли?

— О, мы сошли с крючка достаточно быстро, всего-то года через три. А потом Белоснежка конфисковала у Гримбла телевизор, мол, он и так за своим постом не следит толком, больше за кабельным… Кстати, Вейланд, а как мы вообще поймаем сигнал, если все телестанции в другом измерении? Вот не думается, что Джепетто в свое время разжился собственной телестудией в Империи.

— Да уж, — Вейланд задумчиво поскреб в затылке. — Эту задачу я пока не обдумал толком.

— Ну и дела. Супер, — всплеснул руками Пиноккио. — То есть мы сейчас подключим эту штуку, и даже если она не сгорит, пользы от нее не будет? Ну ладно, хотя бы диски есть.

— Ни пуха, ни пера, — Вейланд осторожно вставил вилку в розетку, провод от которой тянулся за окно, к генератору, и нажал кнопку включения. Телевизор зашумел, по экрану побежала рябь.

— Не сгорел! — победно завопил Пиноккио. — Уже неплохо.

— Я бы не торопился с выводами, — заметил Вейланд, но Пиноккио уже окликнул Шапочку:

— Диск!

Она протянула первый попавшийся диск из коробки, Пиноккио сунул его в привод, и рябь на экране сменилась картинкой. Заставка «Двадцатый век Фокс», золотой рассвет на дымно-кровавом небе, сменяющийся бледной луной, птичьи крылья, хищно разинутый клюв — «Леди-ястреб».

— Сразу видно, кто диски подбирал, — усмехнулся Пиноккио. — Отличное кино, фэнтези и романтика, все в духе Блю.

— Да уж, — грустно подтвердил Мухолов. — Стоит позвать Красавицу и Чудовище, им должна понравиться эта история.

Сказка о двух влюбленных, разлученных проклятием и стремящихся и под его действием найти возможность оставаться вместе, действительно, была принесена в стены замка на стареньком диске как будто специально для самой крепкой и давней семейной пары среди сказаний. Впрочем, очарование «Леди-ястреб» — вещь неотвратимая для многих, да и, собственно, сам телевизор оказался той новинкой, на которую жители королевства слетались, как мотыльки на свет. Несмотря на то что королевская спальня располагалась далеко не на первом этаже, у ее окна снаружи со временем собрались любопытные, вскарабкавшиеся по лесам Вейланда на карниз — поглазеть. К моменту, как «Леди-ястреб» — и карамельный попкорн вместе с ней — закончилась, расчувствовавшаяся Шапочка стерла последнюю слезинку, а Пиноккио откопал среди дисков другое кино, спальню до предела набил народ, и луну, глядевшую в окно, уже не было видно из-за любопытных голов. Звука пришлось добавить, и Вейланд что-то бормотал про внешние динамики помощнее, как Шапочка истошно вскрикнула, громче любых динамиков, вместе взятых, несмотря на то что на экране шел вовсе не хоррор.

— Смотрите! Это же Блю! — воскликнула она, указывая пальцем на экран, где мелькали кадры «Принцессы-невесты».

Пиноккио поставил на паузу, перемотал чуть назад и вернулся к крупному плану Уэстли, только-только сорвавшего маску Человека в черном и открывшегося своей любимой Лютик.

— Шапочка, я тебя, быть может, огорчу, но это Кэри Элвес. Такой чувак из Голливуда, он еще потом снимался в «Пиле», мы же ее вместе в Фэйблтауне смотре…

— Это Блю! — повторила Шапочка. — Вы разве не видите? — она огляделась вокруг, увидев одни лишь недоумевающие взгляды. — Да ладно! Как будто вы не знаете его историю! Вы помните, как он был Черным Рыцарем?

— И верно, похоже, — заметил Вейланд, разглядывая костюм Уэстли, его светлые волосы и кукольное лицо.

— Похож, разрази меня гром, — подтвердил Пиноккио удивленно. — Если б не усики эти дурацкие…

— И этот голос, — не успокаивалась Шапочка. — И шутки. Вы помните, как он говорил, как вел себя?

— Как держал меч, — задумчиво проговорил Мухолов.

— Именно! — подхватил Пиноккио. — И про Уэстли думали, что он мертв, но ведь если и эту историю написал кто-то из литератов, и она правда о Блю, то это значит…

— …Что он может быть жив, — закончил Вейланд.

— Жив! — Пиноккио так и подпрыгнул на своем месте. — Черт подери, Мух! Блю, Блю может вернуться! Помнишь, я говорил тебе: нужно нанять литератов, чтобы они написали книги о нем, истории, чтобы эти байки чертовы из всех щелей полезли, — это бы его вернуло! А байка — вот она, у нас под носом! Была под носом все время!

На лице Мухолова не было никакого воодушевления. Напротив, он словно окаменел.

— Мух? — окликнул его Пиноккио. — Ты как-то завис, друг.

— Не желаю слушать эту чушь, — неожиданно зло проговорил Мухолов. — Прекратите.

— Мух, ты чего…

— Это же просто фильм, Пиноккио! И если вы тоже скучаете по Блю, притом настолько, что увидели его в киносказке, которую он любил, — очень трогательно, конечно, но это глупости, ясно? Сказка никого не вернет, потому что кино — просто фантазии и только.

— Но ты сам заметил, он так же двигался с мечом, вплоть до таких мелочей похоже! — возмутился Пиноккио. — Черт, ты опять, да? Прямо как тогда, на его похоронах…

— И что с того? Вейланд может запрятать меня в броню точь-в-точь, как у трансформеров, и, хочешь сказать, я от этого Оптимусом Праймом стану? Вот именно, что нет, ведь это же бред полнейший… Ох, простите, — Мухолов перевел дух, прижав ладонь к вспыхнувшему лицу. — Досматривайте фильм без меня и обсуждайте, если хотите, все это дальше. Мне нужно пройтись.

— Амброуз! — крикнула вдогонку Шапочка, но он уже быстрым шагом вышел за дверь.

— Не бойся за него, — мурлыкнула Мэдди, оказавшаяся рядом на постели и потершаяся о ее локоть. — Не думаю, что эти разговоры взволновали его настолько, чтобы он снова стал лягушонком.

— Ох, нет, конечно, нет, — вздохнула Шапочка, погладив ее. — Но я его никогда таким не видела.

— Смотрим дальше про Блю! — Пиноккио нажал на «плэй». — Не переживай, Шапочка, — сказал и он. — Мух иногда — вернее, всегда — чудит, ты ведь знаешь.

— Знаю, — задумчиво сказала Шапочка, глядя Мухолову вслед.

***  
Обычно спокойный и дружелюбный, Мухолов болезненно реагировал на все, что было связано с Блю. Неудивительно. Смерть лучшего друга ранила его не меньше гибели семьи, рана была еще свежей, и Мухолов не знал, затянется ли она когда-нибудь вообще.

Смерть Блю оказалась чертовски болезненным, несправедливым и страшным событием, и, что самое главное, это было навсегда. Насовсем. Ощущение этого «навсегда» пронизывало Мухолова насквозь, как всякое из предначертаний, открывавшихся королю Гавани, и было неотвратимым и страшным фактом, с которым оставалось лишь смириться — ничего больше.

Пиноккио воспринимал все иначе. Как будто Блю уехал куда-то далеко-далеко и однажды вернется. Сколько бы Пиноккио ни кричал на всяком углу о том, что он давно не ребенок, хоть и выглядит навсегда мальчишкой, в нем, как в никаком другом сказании, жили неистребимая детская надежда и вера в чудо.

А вот Мухолову, при всем его обычном оптимизме, в случае с Блю таких светлых чувств явно недоставало. Он был с Блю перед смертью. Он держал его иссохшую бледную руку и пролил в той ужасной комнате за один день столько слез, сколько не проливал за целую долгую жизнь сказания. Он помнил до мелочей, каким и как Блю покинул мир живых, и это было так, будто Блю, измученный, истерзанный совершенно ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пожелал бы возвращаться назад. О нет. Только не снова в жизнь, которая настолько жестоко с ним обошлась. Блю просто больше не было в ней места, книгу его судьбы захлопнули и поставили на самую дальнюю полку. Мухолов сам выбрал место для его могилы, то, которое хотел Блю, Шапочка посадила там свои любимые розы и ухаживала за ними. Блю спал вечным сном для их мира — и точка.

Но Пиноккио не унимался. Теперь еще и этот фильм, и Шапочка туда же…

Какая жалость, что после разрушений, учиненных Дарком, нельзя было сбежать от всего этого подальше в Вудлендс, как обычно, в привычную каморку уборщика, где все было понятно и совсем не сложно. Впрочем, кое-что от этого прежнего и привычного сохранилось: напоминание о простой жизни уборщика Мухолова в Вудлендс и старый друг. Волшебное Зеркало.

Зеркало попросило, чтобы его поставили в Башне Ведьм, в отдельной укромной комнатке. Именно туда, к Зеркалу, и направлялся теперь Мухолов.

Сняв с Зеркала легкую вуаль, защищавшую его от пыли, он чуть коснулся зачарованного стекла — и оно словно едва слышно зазвенело в ответ, наполнившись изнутри зеленоватым дымом.

Свет мой зеркальце, старый мой друг,  
Мне ты скрасишь сегодня досуг?

— Здравствуйте, ваше величество, — приветливо отозвалось Зеркало, и размытые очертания лица заключенного в нем духа изобразили подобие улыбки. — Давно не виделись, Мух.

— Я был так занят, извини меня, пожалуйста. Я сам соскучился по нашим разговорам.

— Всегда рад тебе помочь, да и просто поболтать с тобой, дружище. Что случилось? Ты так печален.

— Шапочка и Пиноккио заговорили о возможности возвращения Блю.

— Ох. Это очень тяжело для тебя.

— Ты понимаешь меня, верно?

— Я понимаю людей лучше их самих, ведь постоянно смотрю в их души, как они смотрят на свое отражение в моем стекле. Таково свойство любого зеркала, даже не Волшебного.

— Ты меня не осуждаешь?

— За то, что у тебя доброе сердце, которое еще не справилось с болью?

— Ты любишь меня и хорошо обо мне думаешь, поэтому от твоих слов еще больнее. Зеркало, а если они правы? Если затеи по возвращению Блю совсем не безнадежны, и это я им мешаю только потому, что это меня ранит?

— Ты сомневаешься? Что-то вспомнил?

— Память — худшая из ловушек. Зеркало, они говорят о Флорине. О том, что история Блю связана с Флорином, со сказкой о принцессе-невесте. Он будто бы похож на главного героя этой сказки, но…

— Ты помнишь Флорин, — сказало Зеркало.

— Да, — кивнул Мухолов. — Я знаю Флорин. Я помню его. И потому знаю: эта история не может быть историей Блю. Покажи мне место, откуда я родом. Мне нужно понять, верны ли мои воспоминания. Сделаешь это для меня?

— Все, что угодно, — печально проговорил дух из Зеркала. — Ты знаешь правила. Ты единственный, кто никогда не пытался их нарушить, а я отплатило тебе ложью. Больше такого не будет. Спрашивай.

Мухолов кивнул.

— Я верю тебе, друг. Спасибо.  
Зеркало, взгляд мой к тебе обращен,  
Яви то, что скрыто завесой времен.

Зеленые клубы дыма рассеялись, открыв бальную залу королевского замка, наполненную людьми в роскошных одеждах. Комнату наполнили все громче звучавшая музыка и гул голосов. Флорин. Мухолов сразу узнал зал, знакомые лица, музыку, вспомнил сам день.

Это было его прошлое, давнее-давнее, еще старше истории о принцессе, поцеловавшей зачарованного лягушонка. Очередная неверно изложенная простаками сказка, которую он сам только рад был навсегда забыть. Не история Блю — его собственная история.

***  
Очередной королевский прием был смертельно скучен, как это и бывало всегда с королевскими приемами в Некотором Царстве или, иначе, Флорине. Флорин! Красивое название, намекавшее на богатую растительность, цветы, на деле мало подходило этому королевству, устроившемуся на сплошных топях да болотах, — какие уж тут цветочки! Разве что кувшинки. Болота окружали королевский замок, и сам по себе замок тоже был тем еще унылым болотом — уже метафорически, само собой.

Вероятно, тот, кому королевские развлечения в новинку, и нашел бы в нынешнем приеме хоть что-то занятное, но для членов царствующей семьи и прочих обитателей флоринского замка, традиции в котором не менялись на протяжении столетий, все на нем было известно заранее, начиная с меню и орнамента на посуде и заканчивая порядком танцев на балу.

Прием организовывала Злая Мачеха. Разумеется, звали королеву иначе, но именно такое имя закрепилось за ней в истории — мало ли у королей и королев чудных прозвищ? Супруга старого короля, что давно выжил из ума, и приемная мать его единственного сына, который в глазах королевы был немногим разумнее старика, едва ли отличавшего день от ночи и придворных фрейлин в их пышных платьях от павлинов, которые расправляли свои пестрые хвосты в королевском саду. Впрочем, тут нужно отдать должное: причины для подобной путаницы у короля имелись. Пышные платья фрейлин пестрели всеми цветами радуги и даже теми цветами, каких ни одной радуге никогда и не снилось, — и на балу эти дамы хотели быть особенно ослепительны, а уж гостьи замка… Впрочем, куда важнее обратить внимание на причину всей этой пестроты, ведь замок был набит блистательными дамами не просто так.

Праздник затевался главным образом ради молодого принца. Его вскорости собирались повыгоднее женить и активно присматривали ему невесту. Не похоже, что сам принц был в восторге от этой идеи. Он был исключительно дурен собой, и богатый наряд отнюдь его не красил — камзол с пышным воротом и рукавами и широкие панталоны делали беднягу похожим на бочонок на тонких длинных ногах, а тяжелый парик и толстый слой белил на лице — на куклу. Принц сидел на троне по правую руку от спокойно похрапывающего короля с выражением вселенской скорби и презрения ко всему миру на лице, скрестив тонкие руки и ноги — чистая марионетка уличных артистов, разве что в парче и шелках вместо лоскутного шутовского наряда. Мачеха-королева между дежурными улыбками гостям временами спохватывалась и дергала за ниточки, то есть за кружевные манжеты пасынка, и тот пару раз даже вставал и спускался в зал, чтобы деревянно раскланяться с гостями и неуклюже протанцевать один круг, от души оттоптав ноги дамам. В конце концов принц совершенно случайно (или нет) сдернул парик с герцогини Н., продемонстрировав всему высшему свету ее абсолютно голый череп, чем изрядно оживил этот скучнейший вечер.

Принц заработал пощечину герцогини, король с королевой получили от нее же ряд угроз как личного, так и территориального характера, заскучавшим гостям достался наконец желанный скандал, и бал быстренько свернули и распустили всех по домам. Принц взбежал к себе в башню с такой прытью, что его слуга, верный Генрих, еле поспевал за ним.

— Ваше высочество, — взмолился Генрих, задыхаясь, — нельзя же так. Вам не подобает столь резво бегать, это вредно для здоровья.

— Твоего здоровья, мой бедный Генрих, — горько отозвался принц, воюя с алмазными пуговицами камзола. Он сидел перед зеркалом уже без парика — сбросил его на пол, усыпав ковер пудрой с золотыми блестками; собственные короткие рыжие волосы принца торчали в беспорядке над выбеленным высоким лбом. — Прости меня, но право же: не стоило тебе так беспокоиться и носиться за мной по лестницам, ты уже не молод. Мое здоровье скорее загубит проклятый китовый ус в этом ужасном наряде; помоги мне, я задыхаюсь.

Немного отдышавшись, старый слуга помог принцу выбраться из праздничного наряда и умыться. Без парадной обертки принц был совсем иным — хрупкий юноша, рыжий и весь усыпанный веснушками, с по-лягушачьи большим ртом, только профиль в точности как на монетах с изображением лиц королевского рода выдавал в нем сына монарха. Все в принце было нескладно, все чересчур: он был чересчур худ, чересчур рыж и чересчур несчастен.

К слову о последнем свойстве — едва умывшись, принц рухнул на постель лицом в подушку и глухо простонал:

— Запри дверь, Генрих, и никого не пускай. И принеси мне ртуть.

— Вы больны, ваше высочество?

— Да, Генрих, я ужасно болен и хочу прекратить мои страдания. Ты слышал: врачи теперь говорят, что ртуть не обладает лечебными свойствами, она яд! Давай проверим это?

— У вас жар, ваше высочество? Вы бредите?

— Ах, если бы, — принц перевернулся на спину и обратил к слуге печальное худое лицо. Теперь, без кислой и полной ненависти ко всему сущему мины, которую он выдерживал в зале, оно уже не казалось таким уродливым. — Меня никому не вылечить, Генрих, я обречен с рождения. Может, я вовсе не королевский сын? Может, меня подкинули к стенам замка? Корзинку с младенцем принесла река, как в легендах бывает.

— Господин, вы же знаете наши реки. Они полны угрей, что поднимаются из залива вверх по течению; они бы враз сожрали младенца, эти твари.

— Дорогой Генрих, ты совсем не помогаешь.

— Простите, принц.

— Я рад, что могу свободно говорить с тобой, — сказал принц слуге мягко и с благодарностью. — Иначе я совсем обезумел бы в этом проклятом замке. Они еще хотят, чтобы я женился! — он сел на перинах и яростно ударил кулаком по прикроватному столику. — Обрек жену и детей на такие же страдания, на клетку! Нет, я этого не вынесу.

— Не все так плохо, ваше высочество. Вы богаты, соседи-короли могут завидовать сокровищам, что скрывают эти стены.

— Разве это ключ к счастью, Генрих? Богатство? Оно досталось моей семье столетиями войн, интриг, братоубийства, угнетения несчастных крестьян и неутолимой жажды наживы. Могу ли я быть счастлив, когда унаследую все эти кровавые деньги? А моя будущая жена, — лицо принца снова исказилось гримасой отвращения, — кем она будет? Какая-нибудь моя стареющая кузина с полной сокровищницей и лысиной под париком? Ну и мерзость.

— Если «стареющая», принц, то вам не так уж долго придется терпеть ее, — позволил себе замечание старый слуга.

— О да, Генрих! — зло рассмеялся принц. — И мне стоит подсыпать ей мышьяка уже в свадебный кубок! И опаивать ее дальше ядом, изо дня в день, как поступил мой дедушка Герберт с бабушкой Аделаидой. Мне много рассказывает о подобном граф Рюген на уроках семейной истории; они думают, такие знания мне на пользу, а я с каждым днем все больше их всех ненавижу, Генрих! Ты один всегда был добр ко мне, зачем только ты показал мне это сокровище, свое доброе сердце? Если бы я жил среди одних злодеев, то и сам бы ожесточился окончательно, тогда мне было бы гораздо легче.

Старый слуга, печально вздохнув, решил пойти на крайность и забыть о приличиях. Он обнял принца и прижал к себе, словно ребенка.

— Бедный мальчик, — грустно проговорил Генрих, гладя взъерошенные рыжие волосы. — Не зря придворный звездочет так переполошился в тот день, когда ты появился на свет. Он говорил королю и королеве, что ты будешь проклят, и вот оно, твое проклятие. Бедняге звездочету отрубили голову в ту же ночь, а ведь он был прав. Ты проклят, бедное дитя — у тебя добрая душа, я сразу угадал в тебе этот дар, когда увидел тебя в колыбели и ты впервые взглянул на меня своими чудесными ясными глазами — они так хороши, если ты не злишься и не тоскуешь! Улыбнись мне, добрый принц, ты ведь еще не разучился улыбаться той светлой улыбкой, что цвела на твоем лице в детстве? Вот так, славно: это чудо мы пока не утратили.

В дверь постучали.

— Амброуз! Это матушка. Не заставляй меня ждать, сын, — раздался за дверью голос королевы.

— Отчитывать меня пришла, — скривился принц, отстраняясь от слуги.

— Проявите уважение к матери, ваше высочество, — осадил его Генрих. — Вспомните о манерах и о том, что это ваша матушка. Вы ведь ее сын и любите ее.

— Нет, Генрих, — печально покачал головой принц. — Вовсе не люблю, ни капельки. Хотя, видит небо, очень хотел бы любить. Но я буду вежлив и тактичен.

Пока принц и королева ведут долгий и нудный разговор, по большей части не отличающийся от триллионов подобных бесед родителей, желающих наставить неразумное дитя на путь истинный, стоит оставить их и обратиться к другому важному герою этой истории, а именно к невесте принца — не очередной, а той единственной, что действительно подходила на роль будущей правительницы Некоторого Царства.

Зеркало заволокло зеленой дымкой силуэты королевской семьи и почтительно склонившегося в углу покоев старого слуги и, когда дымка рассеялась, открыло совсем иную картину — сельский пейзаж, маленькую ферму на лесной опушке и девушку, увидев лицо которой Мухолов, присевший напротив зеркала на ковер и плывший до сих пор по волнам знакомой ему истории из далекого прошлого, моментально лишился остатков душевного равновесия.

На момент разговора королевы и принца невеста о своем предначертании и не знала. Пока Злая Мачеха взывала к совести пасынка, его суженая доила корову. Пока на принца сыпались упреки в черствости и уверения в том, что он в своем упрямстве загонит старика-отца в могилу (полная чушь, его старика подталкивали к могиле слишком долгие годы жизни и любовно подобранные женой исключительно вредные либо бесполезные лекарства, в том числе на основе упомянутой ртути), будущая принцесса несла подойник в дом, по пути захватив в подол яиц из курятника. Когда королева перешла к своему предложению раз и навсегда решить проблему с женитьбой принца, девушка помогала своей матушке замесить тесто для пирожков на парном молоке и яйцах. Пироги предназначались бабушке, которая была хотя и чуть помоложе короля, но все же не сохранила во рту и половины зубов в сравнении с тем числом, что сберегли во рту его величества придворные лекари, и оттого предпочитала мягкое и пышное тесто.

… — Так вот, Рюген (при упоминании о злом и надменном советнике, следившем за каждым шагом принца, королевский сын скривился) нашел замечательную девушку. Она не родственница нам, раз уж тебя так тошнит от родни благородных кровей, ты должен быть рад.

— Я очень рад, — процедил сквозь зубы принц.

— Она совсем не из благородных, более того. Ты ведь у нас большой оригинал, не так ли, сынок? Что ж, — сказала королева, — ты не ведешь себя достойно, как истинный принц, и мы нашли тебе невесту-простолюдинку. Ты рад?

Принц даже вздрогнул, а голос его стал неприятно визгливым, когда он откликнулся на ее слова:

— Что? Как ты сказала?

— Простолюдинку! — отрезала королева.

Она была очень хитра, эта страшная сильная женщина, самая настоящая Злая Мачеха, как во всех сказках, коварная. Их с Рюгеном план был безупречен — пока дорогу ему не перешла одна ведьма и не перебежал один Большой Злой Волк, разумеется.

Верный Генрих нисколько не ошибался насчет доброты своего господина. Нет, принц Амброуз вовсе не был похож ни на старого короля, ни на Злую Мачеху, ни на своих предков, которые ранее занимали трон Флорина и славились самыми ценными для королевской казны качествами, такими как жестокость, гордыня и скупость. В редких выездах за пределы замка — своей темницы — принц был щедр на монеты, что ронял в протянутые к королевской карете руки, слушал просьбы горожан (увы, далеко не все успевая запомнить, а тем более — выполнить позднее, убедив в необходимости этого родителей). На казни принца не брали — во время первой же из них он лишился чувств, и колесо Екатерины в тот раз не успело сделать более одного оборота — по крайней мере, в присутствии принца. От всех этих историй с чрезмерной чувствительностью, неудобной добротой наследника престола и казусами с его женитьбой и возникла у опекунов мысль о принцессе-простолюдинке.

— Ты только подумай, как это сблизит нас с народом! — повторяла Злая Мачеха слова советника Рюгена. — Особенно в условиях грядущей войны…

— И слышать не хочу о войне! — в ужасе воскликнул принц.

— Мой милый сын, — прервала его Злая Мачеха. — Твой долг будет встать во главе королевского войска, и ты только подумай, с какой охотой пойдет народ за королем, который взял себе супругу простых кровей, в любое пекло!

— Матушка, опомнись! Ты хочешь, чтобы я вел наш народ на смерть!

— Чтобы ты вел королевство к славе, сын! Рюген присмотрел тебе невесту, он видел эту девушку в седле — она отлично держится на коне! Чем не спутница в военных походах? Впрочем, нет, ей это не нужно: лучше пусть ждет тебя в замке и нянчит детей, или вынашивает твоего наследника, пока ты в гуще сражений. Из простолюдинки выйдет славная жена, покорная тебе во всем, она всю жизнь будет обязана тебе тем, что ты возвысил ее над грязью, в которой она прозябала ранее…

— …И будет думать только о наших деньгах и своих новых нарядах, — сокрушенно проговорил принц, глядя в пустоту несчастным взглядом.

— Что за глупости ты снова бормочешь? — спросила строго Злая Мачеха. — Не желаю слушать этот вздор! Завтра же… Нет, сегодня же, сейчас мы отправимся к этой девушке! Она живет на опушке Дремучего Леса. Генрих! Приготовь лучший дорожный наряд принца для поездки! — взмахнув шелками юбок и шлейфа, она развернулась и покинула покои пасынка, оставив его в полном отчаянии.

— Я погиб, Генрих, — простонал жалобно принц. — Да еще и загублю несчастную девушку!

***  
— …О, девушка вовсе не была бы несчастна от того, что ей предстояло. Скажи ей кто, что ее сватают за принца, настоящего королевского сына, она коротко отозвалась бы «Ого!», а потом поинтересовалась бы, как так вышло. Убедившись, что это не обман, она бы точно сказала: «Ну ладно», — и тут же спокойно отправилась бы с фрейлинами примерять платье на свадьбу и присматривать в замке лучшие покои для своих родных. Она была практичной и хозяйственной особой, и теперь, завернув для бабушки свежеиспеченные пирожки поплотнее, чтобы не остыли, направилась к ней через лес — прямиком в волчью пасть, как всем известно, — легкая тень отделилась от дверного проема, утонувшего в ночном сумраке.

Это была Красная Шапочка, и голос ее, подхвативший историю Зеркала, звучал печально.

— Как давно ты здесь? — спросил Мухолов.

— Я не сразу пошла за тобой. Фильм досмотрела — еле-еле, переживала за тебя. Найти тебя в замке было несложно, — Шапочка присела на ковер рядом.

— Блю не вернуть, потому что «Принцесса-невеста», в том виде, в котором эта история уже сбылась в Родных Землях, сказка вовсе не о нем, — объяснил Мухолов, взяв ее руки в свои. — Мы с Зеркалом вспоминаем, как все было на самом деле, и Блю в этой сказке нет, понимаешь? Для его возвращения нужно, чтобы сказка сбылась сейчас, и он стал ее героем. Но эта сказка уже случилась и к нему не имеет отношения.

— Может, и имеет, — сказала Шапочка, глядя на отражение себя из прошлого в Зеркале. — Меня ведь ты тоже в ней не ждал. Стоит досмотреть до конца.

***  
…Впрочем, о возможности сказочно выгодной свадьбы матушка будущей флоринской принцессе говорила.

— Райд, девочка моя, ты знаешь, до чего доболталась наша бабуля?

— М?

— Она всем трещала на каждом углу о том, какая ты у нас красотка, и дотрещала до того, что слух дошел до некого богатого вельможи. Он говорил вчера со мной и сказал, что его господин желает к тебе посвататься.

— Так он шутил, наверное, матушка, — отозвалась Райд, но хорошенькие ушки навострила.

— А если нет? Ты ведь и правда красавица, моя девочка! Он отсыпал мне золотых и сказал принарядить тебя к приходу сватов, но какое платье сошьешь так быстро? Вдруг они сегодня будут, а ты к бабушке собралась. Давай я сама отнесу эти твои пироги, что ли.

— Нет уж! — Райд спрятала корзинку за спину. — И не вздумай! У тебя же ноги больные, ты глянь, как опухли. Никаких тебе прогулок, ясно? Отдыхай.

— Посмотри, какую я тебе накидку пошила, — мать развернула перед ней алый плащ. — Купила ткань на деньги того господина. Красный, как королевская мантия. Вдруг твой жених — сам принц? Ему как раз подыскивают невесту.

— Будет тебе, мама, — Райд выхватила у матери плащ, завязала ленту у горла и накинула капюшон. — Ну как, хороша я в королевской мантии? — она игриво покрутилась перед матерью, и алый шелк тревожно забился всполохами пламени вокруг ее фигурки. — Так и пойду к бабушке в лес.

— Вот ведь сорванец-девчонка! Сними, запачкаешь!

— Ну уж нет! Найду себе жениха в лесу под кустом или в болоте! — рассмеялась Райд, выбегая из дому.

***  
— …Или в болоте, — простонала Красная Шапочка, уткнувшись в плечо Мухолова и спрятав лицо в складках его комбинезона.

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Мухолов.

— Ужасно. Привыкаю к мысли, что ты мог жениться на мне лет этак четыреста назад, а на деле даже не пожелал тогда со мной познакомиться.

— Знакомство с тобой — лучшее, что в итоге случилось в моей жизни. Мне нет прощения.

— Оно ведь все же случилось, — сказала Шапочка, все-таки взглянув на него. Ее глаза были сухими, но лицо как будто болезненно осунулось. — Видимо, и было нужно, чтобы все произошло иначе и через столько лет.

— Если я прямо сейчас попрошу твоей руки, все станет еще хуже, ведь так?

— Не станет, — покачала головой Шапочка, отчаянно краснея.

Зеркало смыло ее отражение из прошлого волшебной дымкой и приняло вид обыкновенного зеркального стекла.

— Мы уже потеряли столько лет, и ни одного дня больше нельзя тратить впустую. Красная Шапочка, Райд, ты будешь моей женой?

— Конечно, да, — вот теперь Шапочка уронила на красный шелк своего платья пару крупных слезинок. — Я уже начала думать, что ты никогда не спросишь.

— Спросила бы сама, — ласково отозвалось Зеркало. — Не хочу влезать в трогательный момент, но Мух у нас не самый решительный малый.

— Ну да, — насмешливо фыркнула Шапочка, утирая слезы и мстительно и весело поглядев на Мухолова. — «Ваше величество, не соблаговолите ли вы уже позвать меня под венец?»

— Эй, это уже слишком, — он слабо улыбнулся в ответ и поднял руки в защищающемся жесте.

— «Мне очень уж не терпится стать королевой Гавани и распоряжаться целым государством, как мне вздумается». Серьезно, хотя бы намекни я тебе, Амброуз, какого бы ты был тогда обо мне мнения? Ты и раньше думал, что твоей жене один лишь статус принца в тебе и будет важен.

— У меня были причины бояться женитьбы, — проговорил Мухолов. — Не хочу защищаться сейчас, но ты ведь видишь их сама.

— А потом еще и потеря семьи, — кивнула Шапочка. — Я понимаю. Я не могла торопить тебя. Не имела никакого права. Но очень рада, что, наконец, могу сказать тебе об этом.

— Не злишься на меня за то, что я тогда, века назад, с тобой не встретился?

— Ужасно злюсь, если честно! И хочу знать, почему все-таки мы так и не увиделись.

— Это все фрау Тотенкиндер, — сказало Зеркало.

— Это моя глупость, побег по пути к твоей хижине, фрау Тотенкиндер и бог знает что еще, — устало поправил Зеркало Мухолов.

— Судьба — странная штука, — философски заметило Зеркало.

— Хочу досмотреть эту историю до конца, — сказала Шапочка. — Нужны стихи, ведь так? Зеркало, зеркало, если не трудно, сказку узнать целиком нам бы нужно… Первый блин сильно комом?

— Стихи — явно не ваша сильная сторона, госпожа Шапочка, — ответило Зеркало, призрачно улыбаясь. — Возможно, вам просто не хватает практики, буду радо видеть вас здесь почаще. История завершится, будьте спокойны. Не могу не отметить, что принцесса-невеста, о которой в ней говорится, сидит сейчас передо мной в настоящем.

— А принц — самый натуральный злодей по отношению к ней, — добавил Мухолов виновато. — И это стало понятно тоже только сейчас.

— Этак мы и Уэстли встретим прямо сейчас, — заметила Шапочка, с тревогой взглянув на Мухолова, но на этот раз с его стороны не было ни слова против.

Стены комнатки внезапно загудели от грохота, за окном вдали замелькали вспышки на горизонте.

— Что это? — Шапочка вскочила на ноги и подошла к окну.

— Это пушка в новом порту, — Мухолов приблизился к ней, глядя в сторону вспышек. — Даже не спрашивай, как Вейланд уговорил меня оставить в Гавани пушку и порох.

— Это война? — вздрогнула Шапочка.

— Нет, выстрелы извещают о том, что прибыл корабль… Я надеюсь.

Замок наполнялся встревоженными голосами и топотом бегущих ног.

— Думаю, вам нужно в порт, — заметило Зеркало.

Сказка создавалась на глазах, стремительно набирая сюжетные обороты по другую сторону волшебного стекла. Кажется, все трое в покоях Волшебного Зеркала уже понимали это.

В сказке, разумеется, был корабль. Мрачный и зловещий пиратский корабль под черными, как смоль, парусами, подошедший теперь к зеленым приветливым берегам Гавани.  
***  
В порт стекался народ, в числе прочих и наиболее спешивших, разумеется, прибыли Вейланд, грозно сжимавший свой огромный молот, и замковая стража, изрядно перепуганная, ведь до сих пор их должность была в основном просто формальностью, а теперь маячила реальная угроза, против которой пригодились бы алебарды и доспехи стражников. Мухолов, перенесшийся вместе с Шапочкой к причалу, призвал доспехи Проклятого Рыцаря, моментально окружившие его золотым сиянием.

От корабля отплыла к берегу единственная, просмоленная до черноты лодка с одним гребцом, одетым также в черное.

— Это же… — начала было Шапочка, выглянув поверх локтя Мухолова.

— Если это не он, то мы не будем особо любезны, — прервал ее Мухолов. — Хватит с нас одного человека в черном, Дарка, хлебнули уже, совсем недавно.

— Божечки, — пискнул Пиноккио, уставившись на поднимающегося на пирс человека во все глаза.

Пират, с ног до головы в черном, в закрывавшем волосы и верхнюю часть лица платке с прорезями для глаз, шел к жителям Гавани, позванивая шпорами на ботфортах и не снимая правой руки с эфеса шпаги на поясе.

— Твою мать! — воскликнул Пиноккио в восторге, рванувшись к нему.

Шпага стремительно выскользнула из ножен и преградила ему путь, почти упершись кончиком в подбородок Пиноккио.

— Падайте ниц, жалкие сухопутные крысы, перед Ужасным Пиратом Робертсом! — весело воскликнул человек в черном. — А тебя дай обниму, Пиноккио, дружище, — со звоном бросив шпагу, он притянул к себе мальчишку и едва ли не раздавил его в объятиях.

— Ах ты сукин сын, Блю! — Пиноккио выглядел самым счастливым человеком на земле. — Ты бы маскировался лучше, что ли! — он постучал костяшками пальцев по горну, пристегнутому к поясу пирата с левой стороны.

— Ага, конечно, — Блю сорвал маску, золотые волосы вспыхнули в первых рассветных лучах, будто солнце вернулось в Гавань вместе с ним. — Маскировался бы лучше, вы бы меня из своей пушки продырявили или отправили бы в дальний полет на ядре, как барона Мюнхгаузена.

— Она вхолостую палит, — сказал Вейланд, подходя к нему и в свою очередь сгребая Блю в охапку. — Ты думаешь, мне тут разрешат ядра держать? Да никогда, разве что ты, Блю, переубедишь вот этого парня, — он кивнул в сторону Мухолова.

— Ни за что не стану, — ответил Блю, не сводя теперь с Мухолова глаз. — Прости, Вейланд. Привет, Мух.

Тот как-то скованно кивнул в ответ. Шапочка выскользнула из-за спины Мухолова и присоединилась к объятиям.

— А мы только заговорили о том, что ты можешь вернуться, — сказала она, с пытливым прищуром взглянув в лицо Блю: настоящий ли? — И вот он ты. Выживи, пожалуйста, в этот раз, а то затискаем ведь до смерти теперь. Мы все так скучали.

— Как я-то скучал, — вздохнул Блю, со смешанным выражением тоски и счастья смотря на нее, а после снова перевел взгляд на Мухолова. — Скажи хоть слово, друг, ты рад мне?

— Издеваешься, — ответил наконец Мухолов, легко и широко ему улыбнувшись и шагнув навстречу в тающих за ненадобностью доспехах.

— Биту для меня сберег? А перчатки? — шепнул ему на ухо Блю, обнимая. — Ох! — он показал Мухолову ладонь, скользнувшую по доспехам, — на ней и на одежде остался темный след ржавчины. — Это еще что за дела?

Мухолов взглянул на свою грудь — темное пятно, проступившее на сверкающих доспехах, исчезало последним.

— Это дурной знак, — ответил он тихо, и его улыбка поугасла.

— Насколько дурной? — спросил Блю, разом посерьезнев.

— Пока не знаю. Но сейчас это точно мелочь в сравнении с тем, что ты вернулся.

***  
В замок Блю буквально несли на руках. «Что вы смотрите? Качать его! Да здравствует наш маленький Пастушок!», «И мне, и мне дайте обнять этого парня!», «Блю! Он же настоящий герой! Да еще и с того света вернулся!» — народ гудел, и множество дружелюбных и сильных рук, пожалуй, раздавили бы Блю совсем, если бы подоспевший вовремя Гриндер не поднял его на плечо и не направился с ним к замку широкими великаньими шагами. Что до Мухолова, то он совсем повеселел снова в считанные мгновения и включил обычный дружелюбный режим.

— Эй, Блю! А друзей своих с корабля позовешь на ужин? — поинтересовался он.

— Амброуз! — возмутилась Красная Шапочка, уперев руки в боки, но, когда Мухолов к ней обернулся, беззлобно потребовала: — Как отправишься звать в замок пиратов, выясни, будь любезен, им к блинчикам джем или кленовый сироп? Сколько их там, Блю? Пара десятков? Сотня?

— Не переживайте, морские волки — не саранча, — засмеялся Блю.

— Ну уж не объедят, но новую сотню блинчиков печь будешь сам, герой, — хмыкнула Шапочка, вскакивая на подведенную для нее Верным Джоном лошадь.

Мухолов переместился на корабль спрашивать о блинчиках, а точнее, устанавливать дипломатические отношения. Гриндер спустил Блю на землю только у парадных дворцовых ступеней, где он задержался, чтобы дождаться раскрасневшуюся Шапочку, которая только спрыгнула с коня и передала одному из стражников поводья.

— Какая ты стала, — отметил он с восхищением. — Настоящая королева.

— Ох, нет, — покачала Шапочка головой, хитро улыбнувшись. — Пока нет.

— Пора поздравлять?

— Поздравишь на свадьбе, а пока перекусишь вместе с твоими головорезами и все-все расскажешь.

— И вы должны рассказать! — воскликнул Блю, удержав ее за локоть. — Что вы такого сделали, чтобы я смог вернуться? Я знаю, что это все вы! Я думал, наш корабль никогда не найдет земли, и мы совсем сгинем в море. «Мщение» месяца три носилось по волнам там, где, судя по карте, должно было найтись устье одной из гаванских рек. Мы как будто ходили кругами и потеряли счет дням, и вдруг в эту самую ночь увидели берега, и славный ветер дул нам в паруса до самого дома. Что-то произошло здесь, в Гавани, что-то привело меня сюда, верно?

— Ты сам все сделал, — ответила Шапочка. — Ты и твой старый волшебный плащ. Кстати, и он вернулся с тобой?

— В каком-то смысле, — ответил Блю загадочно. — Я все расскажу, не сомневайся.

Пираты оказались и вправду славными ребятами. Конечно, это были самые натуральные морские головорезы, промышляющие разбоем, приключениями, рыбалкой, охотой на чаек и толстосумов в морях Родных Земель, однако какой бы океанский разбойник устоял перед блинчиками миссис Веб? Тем более некоторые из них не ели вовсе никакой пищи столетиями.

— Доброе утро, — Мухолов, появившись на палубе, аккуратно отвел нацеленные на него острия сабель и пожал руку оторопевшего скелета в лохмотьях и с банданой на шее. Вокруг пожелтевших костей руки матроса, который обменялся с Мухоловом внезапным рукопожатием, зазмеилась зеленоватым туманом призрачная плоть, изрядно удивив и напугав остальную команду — и живых матросов, и оживших мертвецов. — Будьте как дома в наших краях. Быть может, они, как никакие иные, окажутся вам по душе.

Жителей Гавани не напугать было призраками. Экскалибур, погребенный здесь на дне Волшебного Озера, наделил населявших Гавань беженцев из мира мертвых плотью и чувствами живых. Магия меча распространилась и на мертвецов с корабля, и первым вернувшимся к ним чувством был голод — к счастью, не такой, какой бывает у оживших мертвецов в зомби-хоррорах, а самый обыкновенный, человеческий, требующий сытного завтрака, так что стряпня миссис Веб пользовалась небывалым успехом. За едой развязались языки, и настало время историй.

— … Сначала была пустота. Никакого света в конце тоннеля, ну, знаете… А потом лес. Призрачный тихий лес, напитанный магией, как твоя Роща, Мух. Там души выжидают своего часа перед тем, как будут определены в некую новую жизнь. И она была! Я так хотел пожить тихо и скучно, никого не трогая, и мне выдалась такая счастливая возможность, но едва ли это интересная тема для рассказов, — Блю невесело усмехнулся. — Вы ведь ждете от меня отчета о приключениях. Что ж, их хватило. Всего и не расскажешь… Но можно хотя бы начать.

***  
Волшебный Плащ висел в шкафу на пластиковых плечиках. Голубой шёлк струился нежными волнами, сиял клочком небесной лазури среди джинсового индиго, пестрой клетки рубашек и цветных принтов футболок. Блю всегда видел его, открывая шкаф, дважды в день, утром и вечером — это было уже привычно.

Но в тот день волшебная ткань призывно светилась, едва заметно колыхалась, словно её тревожил лёгкий ветерок. В комнате было душно, ни малейшего сквозняка. В мире мертвых вообще не бывает ветра, и если откроешь дома настежь и двери, и окна, то никаких перемен и не почувствуешь. Это была одна из тех особенностей нового дома Блю, к которой он не сразу привык. Также удивляли его поначалу странная лёгкость собственных шагов, мягкость и приглушенность всякого звука и цвета — плащ всего ярче, всего звонче его собственный горн — и прозрачная синева тумана, наполнявшего улицы города по утрам. Призрачная синь чуть рассеивалась к полудню — и снова сгущалась к вечеру, лениво клубилась в переулках и беспокойно колыхалась в такие дни, как тот.

Дни, когда завеса между мирами истончалась.

День Памяти у живых всегда был самым беспокойным. Туман беспорядочно метался рваными клочьями, сгущался местами так, что ничего было не увидать дальше собственной вытянутой руки, но то здесь, то там проступали из дымки знакомые лица, слышались знакомые голоса. Мертвецы и воспоминания, жильцы и гости, проходящие сквозь этот мир на пути в неведомое — и в небытие. Живые звали их из другого мира, того, что Блю давно оставил, — и они блуждали в тумане, полуслепые, растерянные, ждущие встречи с покинутыми любимыми хотя бы в грезах.

Блю смотрел на плащ с лёгким беспокойством, успокаивающе коснулся рукой мягкой ткани: что не так? Кого ты чувствуешь? Он был живой и чуткий, верный друг Блю, его защитник и убийца, Волшебный Плащ никогда не лгал и его было не обмануть. Кто-то важный прибыл в город. Этот кто-то был уже рядом.

Блю встретил пришельца по пути на работу. Не его — её. Ошибиться было невозможно. Блю никогда не встречал её живую, но воспоминанием узнал сразу — слишком похожа в этой призрачной синеве на белую лилию среди дрожащей глади воды. Светлые волосы струились по белому платью, лицо и руки тоже белые — прозрачная бледность привидения, а глаза большие и добрые, почти как у Муха. Тонкий золотой обруч диадемы венчал ее хорошенькую головку — и Блю невольно склонился: старомодный способ приветствовать королеву.

Прохожие, тоже как бы прозрачные, призрачные в тумане, мелькали то справа, то слева от них. Королева-лилия отвечала легким наклоном головы, разом и величественная, и растерянная — удивительное, очаровывающее сочетание.

На минуту они замерли друг против друга посреди улицы, полной другими мертвецами, спешившими по своим делам. После она покрыла голову капюшоном из белого шелка и, печально улыбнувшись, начала таять в тумане. Так бывало с воспоминаниями здесь — кто-то из живых видел их во сне, зыбкая иллюзорная тень становилась ближе к реальности — и неудивительно, что в одном из множества миров она обретала, пусть и ненадолго, обличье и плоть…

Ее рука была почти бесплотна, но Блю успел ухватить ее прежде, чем воспоминание исчезло совсем.

— Постойте! Я узнал вас. Мухолов… То есть Амброуз говорил о вас, только не называл имени…

— Лилиан, — проговорила женщина-воспоминание, чуть печально улыбнувшись. — Вы знаете моего мужа? Хотите меня проводить?

— Я понял, почему вы друг друга так полюбили, — сказал Блю побледневшему Мухолову. — Она так хороша, и даже от призрака веет каким-то теплом. Словно сама любовь приняла обличие женщины. Я шел рядом с ней, затаив дыхание, боялся спугнуть.

— Куда вы идете? — спросил Блю. — Вы ведь не случайно встретились мне?

— Я иду к кораблю, — проговорила Лилиан медленно и задумчиво, словно на ходу понимая, что именно должна произнести. — Мне приятна ваша компания. Вы давно видели моего мужа… — она сделала паузу: ждала имени.

— …Блю. Меня зовут Блю. Да, увы, прошло уже немало времени. Однако уверен, что с ним все прекрасно.

— Пусть он не винит себя за то, что случилось со мной, — печально покачала головой Лилиан. — Пусть больше его это не гложет. Я почти свободна благодаря ему, но любой всплеск застарелой боли заставляет меня блуждать в этом вечном тумане снова, без покоя и отдыха, долго-долго, словно сотни и сотни земных лет. Скажите ему, чтобы он не мучил себя и меня, когда его увидите.

— Простите, но я больше никогда его не увижу, — возразил Блю.

— Откуда вы знаете? 

Блю не нашелся, что ответить, совсем смешался и опустил глаза. Он видел теперь синеватый асфальт, чуть светящийся край белого платья и узкие босые ступни, едва касавшиеся земли.

— Как живется сказаниям теперь? — спросила Лилиан. — Нынче они живут иначе, чем в прежние времена, и мир у них совсем иной.

— Те, кто хотел, вернулись из чужих земель на родину, — ответил Блю. — К слову, благодаря вашему мужу. Он оберегает приют сказаний в Родных Землях, Гавань, это он вернул эти земли нам.

— Как я горжусь им, — улыбнулась Лилиан. — Не будьте таким скромным — вы тоже сыграли важную роль в этом, Блю. Вы герой.

Она словно прислушивалась к голосам миров и знала о Блю как будто больше и больше с каждым мгновением, пусть он не говорил с Лилиан об этом. Быть может, воспоминания способны читать мысли? Или то, что сама Лилиан — частичка памяти, дает ей знания о памяти чужой? Блю не знал этого, только с удивлением смотрел на нее — странное, неживое, но чудесное существо. .

— Вовсе нет. То есть… Я никогда не хотел им быть.

— Это ваша судьба.

— Я не верю в судьбу.

— Не имеет значения, во что вы верите или в чем себя обманываете, — сказала Лилиан. — Корабль уже ждет.

Блю сам не заметил, как улица закончилась. Вокруг них уже не было домов города. Впереди плескались беспокойные воды залива, и в синеве тумана чернели очертания корабля.

— Что это за корабль? — спросил Блю.

Странный холод пронзил его насквозь от вида корабля — давно забытое ощущение. Корабль-призрак был зловещим. На краю города блуждал редкий в этих краях ветер и колыхал его растрепанные черные паруса-лохмотья. Просмоленные бока своей формой напоминали человеческие ребра, нос — вытянутые вперед костлявые руки со сложенными вместе ладонями, в которых билось синеватое пламя.

— Его называют по-разному. «Летучий Голландец» — вот одно из имен. Не нужно его бояться. У вас просто дурные воспоминания о кораблях. Отпустите их.

Это была правда. Сердце Блю навсегда было ранено историей последнего корабля сказаний, укравшего у него родину и любимую.

— Отпустите, если можете, — повторила Лилиан ласково, обвив его плечи своими невесомыми светящимися руками.

От нее исходило успокаивающее, нежное тепло и дивный свет, серебристо-лунный, но это тепло и свечение напомнили Блю о последних днях его жизни и снова — о Мухе. Теплое солнце в комнате рядом, согревающее легкое прикосновение к груди: все хорошо, все будет хорошо, не страдай и не печалься.

— Вы со мной, Блю? — голос Лилиан звенел серебряным ручьем.

Блю почувствовал со всей ясностью: если он ответит «да», синего города больше не будет, и не будет этой спокойной загробной жизни не-героя, которая так его устраивала.

Но как он мог отказаться?

— Я не взял с собой плащ, — сказал он с какой-то беспомощностью в голосе.

— Вы взяли горн. Вы ведь начинали свой путь с горном? Дайте сигнал кораблю.

Блю взглянул на корабль снова. Тот словно ждал вдалеке. Будто и ветер, чужак в этих краях, спохватился и притих в ожидании.

Непослушными руками Блю снял горн с привязи и поднес к губам.

Звук горна, казалось, наполнил собой весь синий мир смерти, все существо Блю, вырывая его из города мертвых, разрушая все существующие здесь законы тишины, полутонов, приглушенности. Корабль неспешно развернулся к берегу и пошел прямо на них.

— Вот так, — сказала Лилиан. — Чуть ближе. Он никогда не подходит слишком близко к берегам… Но сегодня все иначе.

Корабль ускорялся. Он мчался на них, уже невероятно близкий, словно для него не существовало мели. Блю слышал скрип досок, шорох песка, хлопанье парусов, гул голосов матросов.

— Прощайте, Блю, — сказала Лилиан.

— Вы не пойдете со мной?

— Это не вы провожали меня, — улыбнулась она. — Это я должна была проводить вас. Скажите Амброузу, чтобы он не страдал из-за меня понапрасну. Что я люблю его, он и так знает.

— Я должен вернуться, чтобы передать ему ваш привет? — спросил Блю.

— Нет, Блю. Просто пусть это маленькое одолжение не затруднит вас, но основная цель совсем иная. Спросите свое сердце: что на самом деле оно оставило в мире живых?

***  
— Ее место осталось в мире воспоминаний, — продолжил Блю. — Ее, но не мое. Корабль врезался в берег, разнося в щепки местный причал. С палубы спустили лестницу. Гнилые почерневшие веревки, бамбук и человеческие кости. Это точно не сулило добра, но Лилиан ободряюще улыбалась мне, стоя на причале. 

— Такая чуть снисходительная улыбка, — откликнулся Мухолов и слабо улыбнулся. — Означает: «Чего же ты боишься, все будет хорошо».

— Да-да, — кивнул Блю. — Ее совсем не напугали эта черная махина и эти ребята, — он махнул рукой в сторону пиратов. Я понял, что и мне бояться нечего, ведь мы все все равно были мертвы.

Я поднялся по трапу на борт. Ну и вонь у них там была, знаешь ли, твоя помощь как лучшего в мире уборщика там бы точно не помешала. Кстати, вот ты знаешь, на какую работу я устроился в мире мертвых? Продолжил твое дело. Не королевское, конечно, а то, что со шваброй.

— Неужели? — засмеялся Мухолов.

— Ага. Я тоже не мог тебя отпустить, хотя и обманывал себя, что распрощался навсегда, что мне больше тут, с вами, не место… Лилиан была права, что мне, напротив, там было не место… Во всяком случае, пока. Она махала мне рукой с причала и улыбалась так, как улыбается сама любовь или сама жизнь… Я ничего вам с Шапочкой не испорчу этим рассказом о ней? Было бы нечестно скрыть от тебя, и потом, Лилиан просила…

На Шапочке, сидевшей рядом, и правда к этому моменту лица не было, но Мухолов покачал головой, обнял ее за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Нет-нет, что ты, — в его голосе проглядывала печаль, это верно. — Ты все сделал правильно. Я так скучаю по ней и по детям, но этого не исправить. Да и исправлять незачем. Она не ступила на корабль — значит, так было нужно.

— Стало быть, ты как раз веришь в судьбу? — спросил Блю.

— Не знаю насчет судьбы, конечно, но если это она привела нас всех сюда, в Гавань, сегодня, и если благодаря ей, своей «судьбе героя», ты снова тут — нет ничего лучше судьбы!

— Действительно, — согласился Блю, и нахмурился в задумчивости. — «Она не ступила на корабль — значит, так было нужно…» Мне есть над чем подумать из-за этих слов! Но я обещал вам всем приключения. Даю слово: грустно больше не будет. Грусть осталась на синем причале и утонула в тумане.

***

…А Блю был на корабле, и его окружали мертвецы. Не такие, как в синем мире забвения — обнажившиеся кости, гниющая плоть, лохмотья, потемневшие от времени, но все еще острые на вид ножи, шпаги и сабли наготове.

«Ладно, — подумалось ему, — это не страшнее Ведьминого Колодца, верно, Мух?»

И потом, была Лилиан, Лилиан, мерцавшая белым светом на причале, спокойная и бесстрашная. И он сам, Блю. Как давно он разучился бояться, попросту устав от страха? Еще до Последнего Корабля?

Не иначе.

— Новенький, — прорычал кто-то из мертвецов.

— Зачем ты призвал корабль? — спросил другой, безликий призрак в накинутом на голову грязно-белом капюшоне. — Чего ищешь у нас на борту?

— Жизни, — ответил Блю.

Мертвецы загоготали.

— Знаешь ли ты, куда попал, глупец? — спросил его великан с обрывками цепей на могучих руках, усыпанных трупными пятнами. — Это «Летучий Голландец», корабль мертвых, что никогда не пристает к берегам живых — разве что возьмет бриг с живчиками на абордаж для пополнения команды.

— Пополнения? — уцепился за это слово Блю. — Так значит, состав команды непостоянен и кто-то все же покидает корабль?

— Если ты о себе, малыш, то теперь ты-то от нас не уйдешь. Стоит выпустить тебе кишки или содрать с тебя кожу, соскрести с костей мясцо, чтобы ты был на нас больше похож.

— Сначала я бы хотел увидеть капитана, — нахмурился Блю. — И вообще, мой внешний вид — моя забота, а не ваша, ребята.

Мертвецы вокруг загудели — кто возмущенно, кто одобрительно.

— Смелый сухопутный крысеныш! К капитану его! К капитану!

Капитан не заставил себя ждать. Он был коротенький и толстый человек, совсем не свирепый на вид и довольно мало тронутый разложением. Это приятно удивило Блю.

— Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня… Снова, — сразу сказал он, увидев капитана.

— С какой стати Ужасный Пират Робертс должен тебя пощадить, щенок? — рявкнул на него капитан.

Мертвецы кругом ухмылялись. Блю крепко задумался. В самом деле, зачем?

— И вот тут твои слова о корабле и судьбе очень уместны, Мух! Я ведь тайно надеялся, что встречу там, в иных мирах ее. Свою любовь. Хотя бы там, раз не при жизни! И я ее увидел, любовь, прелестную белую лилию, сияющую на причале. Твою любовь. Твою Лилиан. А как же я? Зачем мое сердце столько лет было отравлено этой надеждой, надеждой обрести любовь? С того самого момента, как меня поцеловала в Последнем Замке девушка с поддельным, чужим лицом, под чужим именем, без единого слова правды на устах! Я ведь так и не знаю, кто она и куда пропала, но я всегда надеялся: если она погибла, то я встречу ее дух там, в городе синих туманов. Но нет. Я верю, что узнал бы ее в любом обличье, истинном или ложном, я бы больше ни за что не обманулся! Но я ее не встретил.

Я понял, что мне сказать Ужасному Пирату Робертсу. На борту «Летучего Голландца», среди пиратов-мертвецов я буквально осознал смысл своей жизни.

— Мне нужно вернуться к самой прекрасной девушке во всех мирах, — заявил Блю.

— Не она ли стоит там, на берегу? Зачем она тебя сюда отправила?

— О нет, это не моя возлюбленная — только тень чужой. Моя куда краше, потому что она свет всей моей жизни. Сколько раз я обманывался и упускал ее, свою любовь, но больше не ошибусь. Мне нужно найти ее. Вы сохраните мне жизнь?

— Любопытно, — сказал Робертс, убирая свою саблю в ножны. — И как же выглядит эта красавица? Волосы цвета осени? Кожа как зимние сливки?

— Никогда ее не видел, — признался Блю. — Но если вы хотя бы отсрочите снятие с меня кожи, я расскажу нашу историю.

…— Ужасный Пират Робертс заинтересовался моей возлюбленной настолько, что сохранил мне жизнь на целую ночь, до утра… Да! Наступило самое настоящее утро, ведь корабль покинул края мертвецов. «Летучий Голландец» — флагман мертвых в мирах живых и путешествует сквозь вселенные. Я стал одним из путников на его борту. Я ведь уже говорил, что Робертс вовсе не был свиреп?

— Он взял тебя в лакеи и каждый вечер говорил: «Так и быть, пожалуй, я убью тебя утром»? — ехидно поинтересовалась Шапочка.

— Именно. Да, мне это все тоже чертовски напомнило фильм про «Принцессу-невесту». Постойте. Там ведь капитана пиратского корабля и звали Робертсом?

— Да ладно! — всплеснул руками Пиноккио. — А ты и не вспомнил, дурья ты башка?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Блю. — Надо же. Моя дурья башка совсем другим была занята, как видно… Итак, мы странствовали по многим морям и многим мирам. Мы грабили корабли имперского корсара Моргана. Бороздили ледяной океан, зачарованный Снежной Королевой Луми. Срывали паруса из дорогого шелка с последних летучих кораблей Багдада, даже украли с одного его сердце — рубин с заточенным в нем дыханием джинна, поднимавший корабль в облака, и сбыли его потом на черном рынке Новой Тортуги. Не все на «Голландце», как вы видите, мертвецы, и мы добывали в пищу живым матросам яйца птицы Рух в Сумеречных горах — одного кусочка такого желтка хватит, чтобы год не испытывать голода… Но нигде, нигде мы не приставали к берегам живых — такова судьба «Летучего Голландца». Что до меня, то я учился морскому делу и старался никого не бесить, то есть по сути, занимался тем же, чем и в Фэйблтауне, и в Последнем Замке — учился, служил, не бросался в глаза и был начеку.

— Участвовал в баталиях? — спросил Пиноккио. — Ха! По глазам вижу, что да.

— Конечно, — кивнул Блю. — Мух сейчас очень захочет спросить, доводилось ли мне убивать. Что ж, я и не помню уже тех времен, когда мои руки были чисты от крови. Но эти ребята вовсе не так жестоки, как вы видите. Жатва «Летучего Голландца» никогда не проходит просто так. Мы были в морях жалких остатков Империи и топили корабли местных разбойников, да и вообще я не припомню случая, когда бы пролилась невинная кровь. Ужасный Пират Робертс был славным человеком. Не зря он так заинтересовался историей о моей любимой. Он подумывал об отставке. Знаете легенду: капитан «Летучего Голландца» раз в десять лет может сойти на берег на одну ночь и остаться на земле, если за него согласится пойти добродетельная женщина. Так вот, наш капитан Робертс, которого на самом деле звали Феликс Реймонд Райан из какого-то Будля, присмотрел себе — не иначе как в этом самом Будле — некую красотку Молли и славный клочок земли, и отправлял ей любовные письма с ручной чайкой. Уж не знаю, доходили ли они до адресата, ведь ответа мы не получали, и птица была жутко тупая, разве что, действительно, всегда возвращалась назад без письма и покормиться… А может, всякий раз это была другая чайка? Так и не научился разбираться в этих птицах! Ну так вот, хотя красотка Молли и не отвечала, мы с Феликсом на пару сочиняли ей письмо за письмом, и наконец ответ все же пришел! Надушенная записка на чаячьей лапке, сообщавшая, что Молли поддалась на ухаживания и согласна. Феликс был вне себя от счастья. Он даже хотел сплавать на Драконьи Острова за кусочком местного стекла, того, что рождается из драконьего пламени и песка, чтобы вставить эту драгоценность в обручальное кольцо, но вовремя одумался, потому что рисковать своей шкурой перед свадьбой негоже — она враз стала драгоценной. Его десять лет на «Голландце» подходили к концу, и он сказал мне:

— Запомни: пират — это прежде всего не ром и не сабля, а имя. Никто не будет страшиться корабля с капитаном по имени Феликс Реймонд Райан из Будля или же Блю из Фэйблтауна. Зовись, как и все капитаны «Голландца», Ужасным Пиратом Робертсом и нагоняй ужас на все моря, где побываешь!

Он дал мне свою шляпу, маску, шпагу и ключи от всех дверей на корабле, я перенял управление и высадил Феликса у приветливых зеленых берегов, таких, как эти. А после мне надо было найти способ осуществить свой план.

Что-то мне подсказывало, что любимую я не найду в морях — значит, надо было высадиться на берег. Но ведь я был капитаном «Летучего Голландца», а до этого все равно — частью его команды! Наши ноги могли в плане подобия суши довольствоваться разве что скалами на плавучем острове Рух да островками кораллов в море. Это было очень неудобно. Я шел на разные ухищрения, даже переименовал корабль, правда, название тоже пришлось выбирать грозное, «Мщение» — но ни одна уловка не помогла. Но потом я нашел путь в Гавань, и это было лазейкой. «Летучий Голландец» не может причалить к берегам земли живых, но Гавань полна мертвых — видимо, это помогло нам.

— И фильм. Вернее, наша вера в то, что «Принцесса-невеста» — твоя сказка. Что ты должен вернуться с того света и найти свою возлюбленную, как Уэстли, — подытожила Красная Шапочка. — Ты, конечно, извини, Блю, но при этом я чертовски рада, что твоя принцесса-невеста — не я.

— У нее твое лицо, и голос, и смех, и имя, — грустно сказал Блю. — Но я знаю, что это все обман. Как мне называть ее?

— Думаю, вполне подойдет имя принцессы из фильма, — заметил Вейланд. — Как ее звали?

— Лютик, — ответил Блю. — Славное имя. Что ж, я буду называть ее пока что Лютик. Не первый раз иметь дело с цветочным именем для несчастной любви.

— Ты не хочешь увидеться с Розой? — осторожно спросил Мухолов.

— Разве что Роза поможет мне по старой дружбе в поисках. Да и опыт пиратства у нее есть… Наземного разбоя, вернее. Пожалуй, пока не хочу. Не стоит усложнять эту историю, она и так запуталась дальше некуда.

— Да уж! — согласилась Шапочка. — Мы столько лет назад должны были пожениться с Мухом, оказывается, но история, как ты верно сказал, запуталась.

— Теперь ваша очередь все рассказывать, — заявил Блю. — Если хотите подробностей пиратских похождений (Пиноккио вот точно хочет, я его знаю) — позже. Хочу знать, как вы все тут поживали, а еще как этот вот парень, — он указал на Мухолова, — наконец перестал тупить. В плане робости перед красавицей мы чертовски похожи. Но я не жалею, что упустил Розу. Я так ошибся! Но твое решение, друг, ошибкой быть не может. Это ангельское личико и фигурка в алых шелках стояли у меня перед глазами столетия. Тебе сказочно повезло. Выкладывайте все в подробностях.

— Мы сами пока не всю историю знаем, — призналась смущенная Шапочка. — Об этом стоит вести речь с Волшебным Зеркалом. Уверена, оно будет радо тебя видеть и подскажет что-нибудь полезное насчёт твоей Лютик.

— Хорошо бы, — сказала Озма, которая все это время не вмешивалась в разговор и лишь перекинулась парой слов с Мэдди и Морганой. — Если я верно понимаю ситуацию, найти эту самую Лютик, живую или мертвую — вопрос безопасности королевства.

— О чем речь, Озма? — Мухолов заметно напрягся.

— Ваше величество, речь о том, что у нас проблемы, связанные с потерей равновесия между жизнью и смертью. И потом, если история Блю творится прямо сейчас по сценарию «Принцессы-невесты», позволю себе столь дерзкое замечание: лично ваша роль в этой истории незавидная и вызывает беспокойство.

— И какая роль у Муха? — спросил Блю. — У Уэстли были славные друзья.

— Он флоринский принц, — ответила Мэдди. — Простите, ваше величество, но я видела то, что показало Волшебное Зеркало.

— Я думала, кроме нас двоих у Зеркала вчера ночью больше никого не было, — заметила Шапочка с видимым укором. — Мэдди, ты действительно мастер маскировки.

— Мэдди! Озма, ну это ни в какие ворота не лезет, — возмутился Вейланд. — То вы без спросу изучаете королевскую магию, прощупываете возможности Муха, то попросту подслушиваете! Я не знаю, что там за разговор у Зеркала, но выглядит это все чертовски некрасиво.

— Ни одним своим действием мы не навредили бы королевству, — нахмурилась Озма. — Простите нас за вмешательство, ваше величество, но ведь именно для того Ведьмы здесь? Для поддержки благополучия Гавани.

— А мне вы другое говорили, — буркнул Пиноккио.

— Я понимаю, Озма, — сказал Мухолов. — У Ведьм всегда были свои обычаи и порядки, и ваше дело держится на осведомленности, так что не мне вас судить. Но у Вейланда есть повод негодовать, ты ведь понимаешь это?

— Разумеется, — согласилась Озма. — Однако выслушайте, что нам удалось понять. В сказке, вернувшей Блю к жизни, принц — злодей. И это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Погодите. Мух — злодей? — засмеялся Блю. — Да он самое доброе и безобидное существо в целом мире, уж я-то знаю, и все вы это знаете. Так как он может….

— Могу, — вдруг печально сказал Мухолов. — Правда, не знаю, как такое может случиться, но я к злу куда ближе, чем ты думаешь, Блю. Помнишь пятно на доспехах? Помнишь, что это за доспехи?

— Доспехи Рыцаря-отступника, — сказала Моргана. — На них лежат древние и мощные чары. Они делают неуязвимым невинного и безжалостно губят падшего… Да и то, что его окружает. Тех, кто рядом, проклятие тоже коснется. Королевство под угрозой.

— То есть ты погибнешь, если совершишь по-настоящему дурной поступок? — спросил Блю Мухолова. — Вот ведь чудеса…

— Я уже совершил как минимум два дурных поступка, сам о том не зная. Первый из них — я отказался от Шапочки много лет назад…

— И что? — перебила его Шапочка. — Я успела поразмыслить над этим! Ты сам говорил: все происходит так, как и должно, и есть смысл в том, что не всякий мертвый среди сказаний возвращается к новой жизни. Тогда смысл есть и в том, что мы так долго не виделись.

— Ты в это действительно веришь? — спросил Мухолов.

Шапочка вздохнула.

— Очень стараюсь, — призналась она.

— Придется поверить, — вмешался Пиноккио. — Вы чего, ребята. Магия веры чертовски сильная, вы ведь в курсе? Это же она вернула нам Блю? А если Мух сейчас себе в голову вобьет, что он мудак, так он же… Мух, да ты сам себя этим загонишь в ловушку в этих самых доспехах! Помнишь, что с Ланселотом случилось из-за них? Ты избавиться от доспехов случаем не можешь? Хотя бы на время, а? А то мы и оглянуться не успеем, как ты уже вздернешься на каком-нибудь суку, как он…

— Пиноккио! — возмутилась Шапочка.

— Возможно, избавление от доспехов могло бы помочь, — заметила Озма. — Внезапно хорошая идея. Стоит ее обдумать. И еще важнее — помочь Блю с поисками его любимой. Влюбленные должны воссоединиться и покинуть королевство как можно скорее.

— То есть как это покинуть? — взвился Пиноккио. — Он же только вернулся!

— И отправляюсь в путь, все верно, — подтвердил Блю. — Мне нужно найти ее, Пиноккио.

— Все друзья на женщинах помешались, — не удержался Пиноккио. — Ну и к чертям тебя, Блю. Но я поеду с тобой, понял? Куда бы ты там ни собрался.

— Мы можем попытаться найти Лютик с помощью Зеркала и моих сил, — предложил Мухолов.

— Тоже хорошая идея, но в дальнейшем я бы предложила вам ограничить ваше участие в этой истории, — посоветовала Озма.

— Только совсем из нее выходить тоже не стоит, — заметила Моргана. — А то мы можем получить другого злодея. И он правда будет негодяем!

— Ну и дела, — потер лоб Вейланд. — У меня просто голова кругом.

— А я, кажется, понял, — задумчиво кивнул Мухолов. — Мне нужно быть осторожным и постараться ограничиться тем фактом, что я флоринский принц в этой истории — и все. И у принца скоро свадьба, которую придется отложить… Снова.

— Придётся, согласна, — вздохнула Шапочка. — Нужно сначала спросить о Лютик у Зеркала, а после переместиться в место, где она находится.

Покои Волшебного Зеркала определенно становились самым популярным местом в замке наряду с теми, в которых теперь поселился телевизор.

— Так давайте спросим и покончим с этим, — сказал Блю и обратился к Зеркалу:

Зеркало, тебя беспокоим мы вновь,  
Покажи, где укрыта моя любовь!

Зеркало привычно зазеленело волшебной дымкой, но клубы ее на этот раз особенно долго не рассеивались.

— Оно зависнуть, как операционка, не может? — нетерпеливо спросил Пиноккио. — Эй, Зеркало! Проснись! — он постучал по стеклу, и туман тут же, как ни странно, развеялся.

Зеркало отражало комнату, где они находились, словно обычное стекло.

— Что это значит? — Блю был совершенно сбит с толку.

— Простите, — прозвучал из Зеркала голос духа. — Иных картин вы не узрите.

— Зеркало, Зеркало, нам подскажи: чары твои тебе могут служить? — спросила Озма у Зеркала.

Вместо ответа Волшебное Зеркало задрожало сначала мелкой, потом — все более крупной дрожью, по его стеклу пробежала трещина.

— Зеркало, дружище, что с тобой? — воскликнул Мухолов, коснувшись рамы и сжав ее, словно дружескую руку или плечо, но Зеркало только сильнее содрогнулось, из трещины потянулась наружу зеленая дымка, а сам волшебный предмет начал увеличиваться в размерах и причудливо менять форму.

— Что это еще за чертовщина? — проговорил Вейланд, на всякий случай заслоняя остальных своей могучей фигурой и оттеснив подальше от Зеркала, но превращение уже завершилось.

На месте Волшебного Зеркала стоял, опустившись на одно колено, великан, которому даже Вейланд уступал в размерах. Его кожа была как бы граненой и зеркальной, и испуганные обитатели Гавани отражались в этих сверкающих гранях.

— Мало же у меня осталось от облика, который я носил веками, — сказал великан голосом Волшебного Зеркала, разглядывая свои руки и тело. — Это по-прежнему я, ваше Зеркало.  
Зря вы меня так теперь испугались:  
В форме иной мы друзьями остались.

— Великан, который стихами говорит, — догадался Пиноккио. — Тебя зовут теперь Феззик?

— Это имя, которое я раньше носил, — кивнул великан.

— Все очень плохо, ваше величество, — сказала Озма, беспокойно глянув на Мухолова.

Сказка продолжала набирать обороты.

***  
— Раньше я не говорило… Не говорил стихами, а играл в рифмы со своим старым другом. Когда ты огромный и очень сильный, от этого мало радости. Все, что я умел, кроме рифмования — калечить других. У меня было немало приключений, и я был в них и доброй, и дурной фигурой, а закончились они тем, что я попался троллю Виццини, могущественному злому чародею, который задумал сотворить зеркало, в котором все мерзкое увеличивалось бы в сотни раз, а хорошее — уменьшалось. Это была очень сильная и злая магия, ведь зеркало не просто было кривое — все, что оно искажало, менялось и в реальности. Виццини использовал вместо стекла для его создания пепел сожженной человеческой плоти, сделал раму из человеческих костей, и заточил в зеркало мой дух, дух своего верного слуги, обманом. Нужен ему был для ритуала кто-то настолько выносливый, чтобы оставаться живым все семь дней, в которые Виццини и его ученики колдовали над зеркалом, и понемногу отдавать их творению свою душу по частице, а тело… Не стану уж пугать вас всеми ужасами, да и сам вспоминать не хочу, но дух мой в итоге оказался в зеркале. Зеркало разбилось, не сумев исказить и превратить во тьму свет солнца — все мы слышали эту историю, и осколки его разлетелись по свету, покуда Снежная Королева не собрала их воедино ради подарка своей сестрице.

— Мачехе Белоснежки, — кивнул Вейланд. — И это было обновленное, другое зеркало, наше старое доброе Волшебное Зеркало.

— Разве что служил я снова злодеям, — вздохнул Феззик. — Так уж мне не везет. Не везло, пока не попал в Фэйблтаун.

— Ты много лет служил добру, — сказал Мухолов, обнимая его. — И был мне другом, и Фрэнки, и Бафкину, нечего себя теперь чем-то попрекать.

— Не хочу портить момент, но мы остались без Волшебного Зеркала, — напомнила Озма. — А девушка не найдена, и у нас нет даже предположений, где она может находиться.

— Простите, — сказал Феззик. — Быть может, я еще вернусь к прежней форме, но пока, похоже, силы своей я лишился.

— По-прежнему есть я, — произнес Мухолов. — Проблема только в том, что мне нужно подробно описать объект, который надо найти.

— А этого я сделать не могу, — печально ответил Блю. — Я ведь, выходит, ничего не знаю о Лютик, хоть и люблю ее всю жизнь.

— Значит, надо узнать о ней все, что только можно. Есть у кого-нибудь идеи, как это сделать? — хмуро спросил Пиноккио.

— Давайте хорошенько подумаем. Она была шпионкой, зачарованной колдунами Империи, которые придали ей облик Шапочки, — размышлял Блю. — Можно расспросить того, кто знает о колдунах Империи больше нашего, вот в таком точно есть польза.

— И есть кто на примете? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Пиноккио. — …Постойте. Почему вы так на меня смотрите?

***

— С какой стати я должен вам помогать? — Джепетто с вызовом скрестил руки на груди и, насупясь, глядел на Мухолова, Блю и Пиноккио, пришедших в его хижину.

— С того, что ты мой папа, и тебя просит об одолжении сын родной? — предположил Пиноккио. — Ох, бля. Когда это вообще работало.

— Может быть, пару столетий назад, но точно не теперь.

— Джепетто, нам очень нужны сведения о магах Империи. Пожалуйста, — сказал Мухолов.

— О, разумеется, ваше лягушачье величество, — издевательски отозвался Джепетто. — Если уж вы прикажете…

— Хватит паясничать, Джепетто, — взял его за грудки Блю. — Мы не шутить с тобой пришли.

— Вы что же, будете выбивать сведения, пытая и мучая безобидного больного старика? — возмутился Джепетто, отбрасывая его руки.

— «Безобидный больной старик» — одно из самых опасных существ в целом мире. Был когда-то таким существом, — сказал Мухолов жестко. — А теперь он остался без Империи и без своего чародейства и подчиняется законам Гавани. Неподчинение карается изгнанием либо смертью, Джепетто.

— И ты что же, казнишь меня? — усмехнулся Джепетто.

— Казню, если иного выхода не будет.

— Сможешь это сделать?

— Если уж Мух… Король Амброуз не поднимет на тебя руку, то уж точно подниму я, — пообещал Блю. — Ты говоришь с Ужасным Пиратом Робертсом, понял, старик? Так что выкладывай по-хорошему, что тебе известно, либо познакомишься с настоящей шпагой морского разбойника.

— Что вы хотите знать? — неохотно спросил Джепетто, сверля Блю злым презрительным взглядом.

— Отец, нам нужно узнать о шпионке, принимавшей обличье Красной Шапочки для проникновения в Последний Замок, — объяснил Пиноккио.

— И вы думаете, я стал бы интересоваться такой мелочью? Какой-то ведьмой, засланной к бунтарям? — усмехнулся Джепетто. — У меня в Империи имелись дела поважнее, если кто не заметил.

— Мы зря теряем время, — решил Блю. — Глупо было думать, что у Джепетто все находилось под контролем, особенно ведьмы. Маги Империи слушались его, похоже, ещё меньше, чем наши Ведьмы — тебя, Мух, или Коула, или Прекрасного Принца. С колдунами никому не управиться, кроме самих же колдунов.

— Не забывайте, что я — величайший волшебник Империи, глупые дети, — обиделся Джепетто. — Я в курсе деяний имперских магов, — заверил он с важностью, — и могу узнать, что случилось с девчонкой… Она погибла, дурачье. Едва ли гоблины в крепости разбирали, из своих она или чужая — безмозглые отродья. Они режут в бою всех подряд, кроме гоблинов же, не разбирая.

— Она жива, — возразил Блю. — Я точно знаю это. Мне нужно узнать, где она и кто такая.

— В замке найдётся кое-кто, кто отыщет вам любую ведьму, разве вы не в курсе, — хмыкнул Джепетто. — Она работала на Империю, пока не сбежала к вам, и успела отличиться в этом деле.

— Кто это? — нетерпеливо спросил Блю.

— Так вы правда не знаете? — рассмеялся Джепетто, присмотревшись к реакции своих гостей. — Ну и дела…

***  
Красную Шапочку, сидевшую с книгой на кровати в королевской спальне, отвлекло от чтения щекотное, мягкое прикосновение к локтю. Это была Мэдди.

— Что читаешь? — мурлыкнула кошка.

— «Принцессу-невесту». Представляешь, в кладовой и книга нашлась.

— Ничего удивительного, — уверила Мэдди. — Если книги и не было там раньше, она должна была появиться. Теперь все будет наполнено чудесами, большими и маленькими, так работают пророчества.

— Вот и славно. В чудесах ведь нет ничего дурного.

— Смотря в каких. Изменения непредсказуемы, и контролировать их мы не можем. Зеркало стало великаном. На рыбаков в речушке близ залива напали злобные угри-людоеды.

— Когда? — Шапочка аж выронила книгу. — Они сильно пострадали?

— Никто не пострадал смертельно, это точно… Пока. Ты можешь это остановить и помочь Блю с утраченной любовью.

— Могу помочь? Но как?

— Уезжай с ним из замка как можно скорее.

— Что? — нахмурилась Шапочка.

— Подумай сама, — невозмутимо продолжала Мэдди, — что последним показало Зеркало, когда у него спросили о Лютик?

— Наши отражения… Просто комнату. Но оно ведь тогда потеряло силу.

— А может, вовсе и не теряло. Раз оно показало комнату, значит, Лютик была в ней. И там и правда была принцесса-невеста, верно?

— Ты что-то путаешь, Мэдди.

— Наш славный принц-лягушонок попросил руки простолюдинки — и за ней прибыл с того света влюблённый в неё герой. Чем не складная сказка?

— Блю не в меня влюблен.

— Тогда в кого же? Разве не твой образ преследовал его столько лет? Princess Bride — Princess Ride, принцесса-невеста — принцесса Райд, созвучны даже прозвища. Не удивлюсь, если на самом деле тебя зовут Лютик, ты ведь никогда не говорила нам своего настоящего имени, даже Зеркало не открыло его…

— Мэдди, прекрати это.

— Шапочка, милая моя, уезжай вместе с Блю из замка. Сопротивляться легенде бесполезно, ты только навлечешь новые беды на королевство.

— Где эти рыбаки, Мэдди? — строго спросила Шапочка, вставая. — Отведи меня к ним.

— Как скажешь, — согласилась Мэдди. — Мне очень жаль, что ты меня не слушаешь.

— Если б не слушала, никуда бы не пошла с тобой, коварное животное, — хмуро ответила Шапочка. — Веди.

Мэдди спрыгнула с кровати и послушно побежала впереди, временами оглядываясь, следует ли Шапочка за ней. Та не отставала ни на шаг, и все так же недоверчиво и задумчиво хмурилась.

***  
Райд стирала белье в лесной реке. Закончила с последней простыней, отжала ее, бросила в корзину, выпрямилась, вытерла тыльной стороной мокрой ладони вспотевший лоб. В лесу было привычно тихо — ветер шелестел листвой, звенели комары и мошкара над рекой, да где-то вдалеке тоскливо вскрикивала кукушка.

Райд слишком давно жила в лесу одна, так что стала очень чуткой ко всякому постороннему шороху, как лесной зверек. Совсем вблизи нехорошо хрустнул сучок — и она резко обернулась, крепко сжав кулаки.

Жизнь приучила Райд не доверять таким лесным шорохам. Когда она еще была беззаботной девчонкой, бегавшей через чащобу с пирожками к бабушке и потом обратно, она совсем не заметила голодных волчьих глаз, следивших за ней из-за деревьев. Теперь Райд была куда осторожнее.

— Кто здесь? — спросила она, старательно храбрясь и нащупывая в переднике припрятанный там нож. — Выходи!

Прибрежный кустарник невдалеке, на повороте речушки, зашевелился, и на тропинку, идущую вдоль берега, вышла, поводя острым ушком, белая, как снег, лань.

Райд выдохнула с облегчением.

— Как же ты меня напугала, глупая, — с упреком сказала она лани. — Такая красивая, а на людей жуть наводишь, — она отвернулась, чтобы поднять корзину, но тут же выронила ее от неожиданности, услышав позади женский голос:

— Не зря ты боишься, девочка.

Райд обернулась, выхватив нож. Перед ней стояла старая женщина в белом платье, вышитом причудливыми узорами в виде цветов и трав. На подоле его зеркально изображались силуэты лани.

— Брось нож, — почти ласково сказала старуха, но глаза ее добрыми не были, и пальцы Райд разжались сами по себе; нож упал на песок. — Ты угрожаешь совсем не тем, кто может действительно причинить тебе вред.

— Кто ты такая? — спросила испуганная девушка, отступив на шаг, но старуха сделала движение рукой в направлении ее ног — и колени Райд подкосились.

— На колени перед волшебницей, владеющей этим лесом, — сказала властно старуха. — Мое имя Гринлиф, девочка, а ты теперь моя пленница, и благодари судьбу, что именно моя.

Райд посмотрела в направлении, куда указала колдунья, — вверх по лесному холму, в стороне лесной дороги беспокойно колыхались деревья и доносился гул, имеющий некий внутренний ритм.

— Это барабаны гоблинов. Около сотни проходит через мой лес, и ты, дитя, обеспечишь нам от них спасение, раз уж тут живешь. Мне не нужны эти солдафоны в моих владениях. Ты давно живешь на земле Гринлиф, пора платить за это право.

— Моя бабушка провела здесь всю жизнь, в той хижине, где теперь живу я, — возразила Райд. — Разве ей приходилось платить за это дань ведьме?

— Не твоего ума дело, девочка, чем уж расплатилась твоя бабуля, одно тебе скажу: не зря ее больше нет на этом свете, — усмехнулась ведьма. — Когда я сниму заклятие с твоих ног, ты пойдешь со мной. И не пытайся сбежать, иначе либо я убью тебя, либо ты просто угодишь в лапы гоблинов. Рассказать тебе, что они могут сделать со смазливой девчонкой?

— Не стоит, — пробормотала Райд. — Я пойду с тобой.

Ей было приятно вновь почувствовать, что ее слушаются ноги и руки. Нож Гринлиф предусмотрительно подняла и выкинула в реку — но вряд ли он помог бы. Райд понятия не имела, как на самом деле можно одолеть ведьму, хотя наслушалась с детства немало баек про них. Сказки, как известно, ложь, а настоящие ведьмы и их дела куда опаснее выдуманных.

— Будешь меня слушаться, — пообещала ведьма, — останешься цела. Сглупишь — готовься ублажать гоблинов. Поняла меня?

Куда уж понятнее. Райд осознавала, что раз уж гоблины все же забрались в этот лес, покоя в нем больше не будет, и ей не меньше Гринлиф хотелось их отвадить. Поэтому она покорно пришла вслед за лесной колдуньей в город, в дом городского головы, где расположилась прибывшая сюда вместе с имперскими воинами ведьма.

Райд давно не бывала в городе, но переменился он сверх всяких ожиданий. Улицы были совершенно пусты, лишь несколько трупов валялись на городской площади, порубленные гоблинскими клинками. Наконец Райд увидела и самих гоблинов — около десятка, они неуклюже проковыляли мимо, громыхая плохо сидящими доспехами и плотоядно ухмылялись, глядя на нее.

— Куда спешишь, красавица? — спросил было один из них, отбившись от приятелей, но Гринлиф прикрикнула на него:

— А ну отойди, паршивец, иначе превращу тебя в грязную крысу и раздавлю, прежде чем пискнуть успеешь! Я ведьма, хочу присягнуть Империи и веду эту девчонку в подарок Бабе Яге, понял?

— Чего уж тут непонятного, — испуганно отшатнулся гоблин. — Пойдемте отсюда скорей, — заторопил он остальных.

— Неплохо быть ведьмой, — заметила Райд.

— Не так хорошо, как может показаться, — ответила Гринлиф, пропуская ее вперед и слегка толкнув в спину. — Иди вперед и не оглядывайся. Не привлекай внимания.

Райд послушно кивнула, накинула на голову капюшон плаща и выполнила приказание ведьмы. Ее плащ, конечно, сам по себе притягивал взгляды, но вовсе не так, как в былые времена, когда еще не выцвел от солнца и времени, а был нарядом прелестной девушки, что, по слухам, привлекла сватов из самого королевского дворца…

Впрочем, никаких сватов она так и не увидела, а увидела здоровенного волка, чуть не убившего их с бабушкой, так что новенькому плащу досталось еще тогда. Сейчас же, по истечении многих лет, он, много раз штопанный и полинялый, как и ее старое платье, служил Райд укрытием от непогоды и любопытных глаз, но уж никак не украшением.

Избушка Бабы Яги расположилась на площади, привалившись боком к дому городского головы и поджав под себя куриные ноги. Кажется, она дремала, но, когда Гринлиф и Райд приблизились, встряхнулась, словно большой сонный пес, стряхивая солому с крыши, приподнялась, грозно поскрипывая.

— Да свои, свои, — проворчала на нее Гринлиф, подталкивая девушку к ведущей в дом головы лестнице. — Надеюсь, станем тут своими.

Они прошли к Бабе Яге мимо двух огромных деревянных солдат в начищенных до зеркального блеска золоченых доспехах, которые неохотно расступились перед Гринлиф и Райд, ни сказав им ни слова — видимо, были предупреждены. Сама ведьма сидела за столом головы, разбирая его бумаги. Стол был завален ими и усыпан монетами, вокруг на полу валялись дорогие ткани, кубки, жемчуга и прочие богатства, окружавшие Бабу Ягу, будто какого-нибудь идола. Сама она была уродливой старухой в красных одеждах с покрытым бородавками длинноносым лицом, довольно высокой, но со скрюченной спиной и крупными морщинистыми руками, пальцы на которых напоминали птичьи когти.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что найдется столько приятных мелочей в таком захолустье, — произнесла ведьма, поднимая на вошедших выцветшие глаза, мерцавшие пугающим, каким-то лунным светом. — А вот и еще одна. Что за лакомый кусочек ты привела мне, Гринлиф?

— Это девчонка из моего леса тебе в подарок, Яга, — ответила Гринлиф. — Не такую ли ты хотела?

— Хочешь уберечь свою малютку Абигейл, — усмехнулась Баба Яга и с неожиданной прытью оказалась на столе, разметав бумаги.

Она по-звериному ловко перебралась на другой конец стола и цепко ухватила вскрикнувшую Райд за подбородок, пригляделась, довольно улыбнулась.

— Славная девчушка, — одобрила Баба Яга, держа голову Райд так крепко, что наверняка могла бы оторвать ее одним движением, если б захотела. — Гораздо красивее твоей дочки, Гринлиф, что и говорить.

— Ты можешь сделать сколько угодно зелья из ее крови, а можешь съесть ее — мне все равно, — сказала Гринлиф. — Только оставь мой лес в покое.

— «Твой лес», Гринлиф? Хочешь сказать, этот самый «твой лес» не принадлежит Императору? — спросила Баба Яга, спрыгнув со стола и выпрямившись так, что стала выше Гринлиф на голову и теперь грозно нависала над ней и девушкой.

— Я такого не говорила, — запротестовала Гринлиф, явно испугавшись. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы гоблины не тревожили мой дом — и я буду служить Империи верой и правдой. Ты хотела найти девчонку с ангельским личиком для своих шпионок — вот она, во всем королевстве ты точно не отыщешь лучшего варианта. Не достаточная ли это плата за то, чтобы оставить меня в покое?

— Может, и достаточная, — Баба Яга схватила со стола кубок и сунула его в руку Райд, перехватила другую, в воздухе сверкнул выхваченный ведьмой откуда-то из рукава кинжал.

Райд и охнуть не успела, как Баба Яга ударила ее кинжалом по запястью и заставила подставить кубок под хлынувшую кровь. 

— …А может быть, и нет, еще поглядим, — закончила ведьма, забирая кубок. — Уведи ее назад в лес, Гринлиф, и залечи рану, смотри, чтобы осталась живой и здоровой. Как тебя зовут, девочка?

— Меня называют Красной Шапочкой, — ответила Райд, зажимая рану краем плаща.

— Разве ты красная, — засмеялась Баба Яга. — Капюшон у плаща совсем выцвел. Отправляйся домой и жди, когда снова понадобишься Империи.

— Вы меня убьете? — спросила Райд.

— Никто тебя не убьет, — усмехнулась Баба Яга. — Ты даже не представляешь, что теперь сделают с тем, кто хоть пальцем тебя тронет, если все пойдет по плану. Сиди себе в хижине и не высовывай носа — и можешь быть уверена, что жить станешь долго и счастливо. Уходите обе. Хотя еще момент, — она сорвала с плеч Райд ее старый плащ. — Это останется у меня. Теперь идите.

Райд не понимала, что произошло, и не знала, можно ли верить таким обещаниям, но Баба Яга, как ни странно, сдержала слово, и столетиями лесную хижину Красной Шапочки тревожили разве что для того, чтобы почтительно сопроводить ее в город, к колдунам Империи, забиравшим ее кровь, волосы и кончики ногтей для каких-то своих ритуалов. Это бывало нечасто, но гоблины, сопровождавшие ее, и люди, встречавшиеся на улицах, сторонились Красной Шапочки. На следующее же утро после первого визита к Бабе Яге она нашла на пороге своей хижины новый красный плащ, из дорогого и плотного сукна. Казалось бы, можно и даже нужно было уйти, но что-то удержало Райд. Что именно? Она сама и не помнила толком. Страх, какие-то злые чары, быть может — это было слишком давно и как-то ускользнуло из ее памяти. Столетия Красная Шапочка жила в одинокой хижине вдали от людей, питаясь дарами леса и покидая свое жилище лишь для редких походов к колдунам, После она узнала, что ее облик использовали для того, чтобы зачаровывать шпионов, придавая им невинную наружность хорошенькой девушки, и не хотела думать, с каким количеством злодейств в итоге оказалась связана.

***  
Гавань была для Красной Шапочки, как и для многих здесь, местом искупления, и она торопилась теперь следом за Мэдди, чтобы убедиться, правда ли навлекла беды на это королевство, ставшее для нее домом.

— Погляди, — говорила ей Мэдди на бегу. — Вон вороны кружат над скалами на западе, они обрушились вон там, видишь, пыль еще вьется над низиной, чем теперь не Утесы Безумия? Счастье, что у подножия нет жилищ!

— Мэдди, ты бываешь в королевстве повсюду, что еще ты видела дурного, но пока не успела рассказать? Говори быстрее! — потребовала Шапочка.

— Пока ничего, кроме обвала и угрей, покусавших рыбаков, — ответила Мэдди. — Но это только начало перемен.

Шапочка и кошка подбежали к домику семейства Роучей, рыбаков, живущих на берегу залива. И правда, перед домом собралась целая толпа, бурно обсуждавшая происшествие. Огромного, в длину в два человеческих роста, угря разделывали во дворе рыбаки, Ко входу в рыбацкую хижину тянулся по мелкому гравию дорожки след из красных капель.

— Старику Роучу пытаются спасти ногу, ее чуть не отгрызли, а его сыну крепко досталось шипами с хвоста этой твари, — сообщила Мэдди. — Шапочка, будь благоразумна, как ты будешь смотреть в глаза этим людям, если они узнают, кто виноват в их бедах? Как им теперь спокойно рыбачить?

Шапочка не ответила, а просто молча и решительно направилась к собравшимся.

— Что за злое колдовство, — шумели они. — Нужно идти в замок и требовать там помощи!

— Помощь из замка уже тут, — заявила Шапочка. — Расскажите мне по порядку, что случилось. Мэдди, ты ведь смыслишь в целительстве?

— Как и любая ведьма, — ответила Мэдди. — Но это не мой профиль…

— Отправляйся в хижину и помоги пострадавшим. Им точно пригодятся чародейские советы. Без паники, — обратилась Шапочка уже к селянам, и, словно отзываясь на ее слова, вода в реке нехорошо забурлила, вызвав у местных волну криков, как испуганных, так и бранных. — Боже, — Шапочка устало потерла лоб: голова у нее явно начинала болеть. — Мы с этим разберемся. Уже плюс, что эти твари не вылезают на берег…

У пирса, совсем рядом с берегом, показалась из воды черная острозубая голова.

— Я бы не была в этом так уж уверена, — мурлыкнула с опаской Мэдди.

***  
Мухолов перенёс Блю и Пиноккио на речной берег, где случился переполох из-за чудовищных угрей.

— Ого, — удивился Блю, обнажая саблю. — Это ж чего ждать дальше — гигантских крыс?

— Не знаю, — мрачно отозвался Мухолов, — но тут не обойтись без помощи Вейланда с Гриндером.

— Приведи их сюда, а я пока попрактикуюсь в убийстве монстров, — сказал Блю, бросаясь к воде.

Угорь уже наполовину выбрался на берег, огрызаясь на рыбаков, пытавшихся ранить его гарпунами. Это выходило плохо: он был слишком быстр и со слишком прочной шкурой. От шпаги Блю оказалось тоже не так уж много проку, но тут сражавшиеся с чудовищем на берегу сказания увидели занятное зрелище.

Зеркальный великан Феззик стоял в реке по колено в воде и, ухватив угря за хвост, тянул его на себя.

И это, однако, работало.

Феззик стащил монстра с берега в воду и теперь волок упирающееся чудовище против течения.

— Куда его? — крикнул он.

— На кухню, если не ядовитый, — прогремел Гриндер, спускаясь к воде.

Мухолов, перенеся огромного тролля, лёг на песок, тяжело дыша. Блю пронаблюдал, как Гриндер с Феззиком просто разрывают угря пополам и вместе идут дальше прочесывать реку, убедился, что помощь им в этом деле не требуется, и присел рядом с другом.

— Ты как? Живой?

— Живой, просто, чтобы переместить Гриндера, нужно немало сил.

— Вейланд своим ходом прибудет?

— Ага. Нужно разобраться, сколько ещё в реке этих чудовищ, и поставить действенные ловушки. Вейланд займётся этим.

— Всё встанет на свои места, Мух, когда мы найдём Лютик, — напомнил Блю.

— Да уж хотелось бы, — простонал Мухолов. — А где Пиноккио?

— Я здесь, — Пиноккио высунулся из дверей хижины. — Думали, меня уже съели, да? Хватит отдыхать там на пляжике, давайте сюда! Она здесь!

В хижине помимо раненого старого Роуча, который, несмотря на всю кутерьму за стеной, умудрился уснуть, оказались его жена Марта, сидящая на столе, свесив вниз остроконечный хвост, Мэдди, и Красная Шапочка, возившаяся с битами и снадобьями. Её атласная накидка и перчатки лежали, небрежно сброшенные, на сундуке в углу, а волосы были наскоро повязаны какой-то старой случайной косынкой.

— Наконец-то, — устало улыбнулась Шапочка. — Я надеялась, что помощь подоспеет и с монстром покончат. Мэдди помогла со снадобьем; теперь один больной спит, а второму значительно лучше, и он наверняка пошёл разделывать угрей с другими… Почему вы так смотрите?

— Ты все это время была с Мэдди, — ответил Блю, глядя на кошку, видимо, почуявшую неладное. — Оказывается, это небезопасно.

— О чем ты? — удивилась Шапочка.

— Мэдди, — обратился Мухолов к кошке. — Джепетто, конечно, не тот, кому стоит доверять, но вариантов у нас особо не было. Это правда, что ты служила Империи и была одной из её ведьм?

Шапочка так и ахнула. Мэдди молчала, поводя своим демоническим хвостом.

— Послушай, киска, — вмешался Пиноккио, приблизившись вплотную к подобравшейся в комок и зашипевшей на него кошке, — надо спросить прямее, да? Ты имеешь отношение к наложению Чар на шпионов Врага?

— Не так, — вдруг задумчиво проговорил Блю. — Это ты была со мной в Последнем Замке, Лютик?

Мэдди, оскалившаяся и как будто собиравшаяся ударить Пиноккио, разом успокоилась. Она спрыгнула со стола и, едва коснувшись пола, изменила облик. На полу хижины, свернувшись комочком, оказалась смуглая и стройная, очень красивая девушка в лёгком чёрном платье, напоминавшем античный пеплос. Чёрные длинные волосы укрывали её почти всю, а глаза были совсем желтыми — как у кошки или как лепестки лугового цветка. Золотистые, словно лютик.

Блю, чуть замешкавшись, протянул ей руку. Девушка ухватилась за нее нерешительно, встала — текучим медленным движением кошки, привыкавшей держаться теперь не на четырех лапах.

— Называйте меня Мэдди, как прежде, — грустно проговорила она. — Или Медея. Такое имя подходит мне больше.

***  
Империи были нужны шпионы. Глаза и уши Императора во всех уголках Родных Земель и за их пределами. Непокорные умудрялись сбегать в иные миры — следом за ними посылали шпионов, разведывавших, где укрылась очередная община бунтарей, а вдогонку следовали и отряды, уничтожавшие эти общины. Нельзя сказать, что Баба Яга преуспела в этом деле — ей больше по душе были послушные воины на поле брани, Утро Ясное, Солнце Красное и Ночь Темная, три богатыря удивительной силы, способные сокрушить целую армию каждый, — но им нужна была чуткая направляющая рука. В общем, Бабе Яге было не до поиска беглецов, и она рада была избавиться от этой обязанности при первой же возможности.

Возможность звали Медея. Если Бабе Яге очень нравилось, что ее именем пугали детишек, то темная колдунья с Колхиды предпочитала держаться в тени.

Баба Яга поймала Медею, кружившую вороной над очередным побоищем.

— Вот так находка, — довольно ухмыльнулась она, когда связанная метким заклинанием птица упала к ее ногам. — Это кто же у нас тут ворует отлетающие души? Оставь солдат в покое, чертова падальщица, пусть себе жарятся в аду. Будешь мне сестрой? В моем стане хватит тебе и иных лакомств. А иначе, — Баба Яга подняла птицу за крыло, — сварю из тебя вороний супец, — она швырнула птицу о камень, и та вернула себе человеческое обличие.

Медея поглядела на светящуюся волшебную нить, надёжно связавшую ей руки и ноги, — будешь сопротивляться, отрежет, как ласково пообещала ей Баба Яга, — и сдалась. Для магов, не желавших подчиниться, Империя находила самые изощренные способы казни, и колдунье вовсе не хотелось проверять, что палачи придумают для неё. Поэтому Медея подчинилась.

Её знания о маскировке, заговорах и зельях, позволяющих скрыть что угодно и кого угодно от любопытного взора, были Империи весьма полезны. Медея взяла на себя обучение шпионов, которые рыскали по всей Империи, а когда обнаружились порталы, через которые беженцы покидали Родные Земли, — проникали и в иные измерения.

Лесная ведьма Гринлиф владела секретом изготовления Чар, преображающих внешность, из коры волшебного дерева, но Чары эти плохо поддавались контролю. Медея предложила старое доброе зелье на основе крови того, чей облик нужно принять шпиону. Маги Империи решили, что лучше всего подойдёт внешность юной девушки или ребёнка, и выбрали было как источник ингредиентов зелья дочку Гринлиф Абигейл — в отместку старухе, не справившейся с заданием. Гринлиф привела Бабе Яге идеальную замену — Красную Шапочку, сказание, уже давно одиноко жившее в лесах. Её обличие всеми забылось, но хороша была Шапочка дивно — действительно, ангельское личико, не вызывавшее подозрений.

Медея наблюдала за первым появлением Красной Шапочки у Бабы Яги и довольно потирала руки. Она смотрела на девушку как на своего нечаянного освободителя.

Волшебницы-шпионки, пившие полученное при помощи Шапочки зелье, преображались и, приняв её обличье, проникали в группы беженцев и бунтовщиков. Гоблинам и деревянным солдатам строго-настрого приказали не трогать девушку в красном плаще, и застращали их настолько, что те боялись Шапочки, как огня.

Оказывается, впрочем, не настолько, чтобы достаточно бояться попасть в неё из луков в истории с Последним Замком.

Это задание Медея взялась выполнить лично.

В имперский стан просочились слухи, что в последней крепости, ещё не сдавшейся Императору, или Врагу, как его называли в Родных Землях, скрыт портал в иное измерение, куда бегут сказания, надеясь сохранить свободу. Медея взялась выяснить, так ли это, и помочь войскам осады, находясь внутри крепости.

Перед тем как она отправилась в крепость, Баба Яга позвала её к себе.

— Какая храбрость и самоотверженность — идти туда самой, — похвалила Баба Яга Медею с усмешкой. — А тебе идет красный плащ, уж не хочешь ли носить его и это личико подольше, скажем, вечность? Если ты надумала сбежать, ничего не выйдет, — Баба Яга грубо схватила её за волосы и повязала на них обрывок волшебной нити. — Попробуешь снять — голова с плеч, ты ведь понимаешь. Если последуешь за беглецами в портал, нить Ариадны поможет вас всех найти и убить.

— Как ты могла такое подумать обо мне, — злобно ответила ей Медея. — Как смеешь так меня оскорблять?

— Я знаю, что ты до сих пор спишь и видишь, как бы сбежать, — ответила Баба Яга. — Столько лет прошло, а упрямства и желания все делать по-своему в тебе не убавилось ни на грош. Ты хорошо послужила Империи, Медея, и теперь умрёшь, если ослушаешься, достойной смертью. Я тебя все же не сварю, — рассмеялась старуха.

Посмеялась, поглумилась, а в замок Медею отпустила. По приказу Бабы Яги гоблины щедро осыпали скачущую от их войска к крепости поддельную Красную Шапочку стрелами, и в замке шпионка оказалась вся израненная и едва живая.

***  
— Там я тебя и встретила.

Блю определенно нужно было хорошенько прийти в себя. Им с Мэдди дали возможность побыть наедине, тактично оставив вдвоем в одном из укромных уголков королевского сада.

Медея нервно скребла по-кошачьи острыми ноготками край скамьи.

— Объяснишь, почему столько лет не открывалась? И куда пропадала?

— Я не хотела, чтобы за последним кораблем последовали в мир простаков приспешники Врага. Если бы я отправилась с тобой, для магов Империи остался бы след, по которому можно было бы найти путь в Фэйблтаун. Конечно, Яга все равно нашла, много лет спустя… Даже думать не хочу, что я могла хоть как-то этому способствовать. Я была так осторожна. И не хотела объяснений с тобой.

— Таких, как сейчас?

— Да. Мне гораздо проще жилось бы, если бы я в тебя тогда не влюблялась, — Блю почувствовал, что краснеет. — Каково тебе теперь знать, что ты столько лет искал злую колдунью?

— Странно, — признал Блю. — Но довольно неплохо. Кто из сказаний без греха? Ну, кроме Муха, конечно, но и он сейчас из-за косяков прошлого переживает.

— Я выслеживала врагов Империи, — напомнила Медея.

— Да уж, в этом точно ничего хорошего. Но тебя удерживали силой.

— Баба Яга пытала тебя, Джепетто держал в плену, но ты вот ничего не сделал для помощи Врагу, как бы на тебя ни давили на той стороне.

— Я и не был никогда злой колдуньей, у которой в природе делать пакости! Прости, конечно.

— Я уже много лет их не делаю, — покачала головой Медея, слегка улыбнувшись. — Ну… Не более, чем другие ведьмы. Правда, я очень старалась, чтобы ты так обо мне и не узнал. Если бы ты принял, что твоя принцесса — настоящая Шапочка, и вы бы просто уехали отсюда вместе, ничего бы не открылось.

— Ты бы очень хотела подобной пакости, потому что тебе куда проще не связываться с хорошим парнем.

— Мне с ними очень не везет. Знаешь историю про меня и Ясона?

— Слышал уж!

— Что теперь будем делать? — осторожно спросила Медея.

— Готовиться к свадьбе Муха и Шапочки. И узнавать друг друга, само собой. Начнем с начала? Можешь сразу предупредить меня про возможные трудности. Если ты ловишь мышей и ешь их живьем, поверь, для меня такие изюминки не новость… Если, конечно, это не разумные мыши, иначе нам пришлось бы очень серьезно поговорить. Мой лучший друг, например, имеет слабость к жукам.

— Кошачий корм, — сообщила Медея доверительным шепотом, и ее глаза лукаво блеснули. — Страшная гадость, но я привыкла, — она достала из потайного кармашка в складках пеплоса несколько крупинок сухого корма.

— Отлично, — засмеялся Блю с облегчением. — Если это худшая из твоих тайн сейчас, то все просто идеально.

— Если «Принцесса-невеста» продолжит аукаться, и в королевстве заведутся гигантские крысы-людоеды, я помогу с ними расправиться, — торжественно пообещала Медея. — Я ведь как-никак ведьма и бывшая кошка.

— Отлично. Разберемся с этим вместе. Со всем разберемся, — улыбнулся ей Блю. — Только больше не исчезай.

— Не исчезну, — очень серьезно заверила Медея. — Ни за что больше.

И это выглядело чистой правдой.


End file.
